The War Rages On
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: Civil War breaks out. Riley Smith's relationship with Steve Rogers is put to the test as she is torn between her lover and best friend Tony Stark. Connie Harris is still on the hunt for her former lover Bucky Barnes. T'Challa and Orchid are on the hunt for vengeance but also preparing to being king and queen. Emily Jean and Scott Lang are there because Captain America asked them to
1. Chapter 1

T'Chaka looked at his newborn son in pride as he watched his wife holding and cuddling their son close to him, after naming and showing their son to Wakanda he was noticing that his main and important healer was missing for a moment, probably getting some tea and medicine for his wife.

T'Chaka knew that his healer Ophelia was also pregnant with a baby, T'Chaka thought of Ophelia as his sister ever since they were small children.. But then thing was, Ophelia had these gifts.. Ophelia had the power to heal people with her hands. One day while exploring the jungles of Wakanda when he was just a child, he found Ophelia wondering the jungles cold and alone, she had told him that her town ran her out after showing her ability off.

Of course T'Chaka brought her back into the village and his father welcomed her with open arms and once hearing about Ophelia's powers he brought her to the healer of Wakanda and ever since was trained to be a healer.

Ophelia was married to one of Wakanda's best warriors so he knew the baby would be strong, but the baby would might inherit Ophelia's powers as well, he knew that it would take a while for the baby to show it's powers if the baby had powers but he knew that Ophelia and her husband would stand by the baby no matter what and T'Chaka would look after that baby no matter what and that baby would be raised with his son.

A few moments later Ophelia waddled into the main room and T'Chaka looked over at his best friend and smiled as he chuckled as he saw his friend was waddling

"Your baby will be huge" He commented as Ophelia narrowed her eyes playfully as she went over to T'Chaka's wife and placed a drink in front of her

"This should give you some energy" She said as T'Chaka's wife smiled widely and looked down at her son

"Mind holding him?" She asked as Ophelia chuckled as she took the baby in her arms

"T'Challa is a heavy one" Ophelia commented and looked down at the baby as he was cooing and T'Chaka raised his eyebrows

"Well if you have a boy yourself the kingdom will be quite noisy" He said as Ophelia giggled and shook her head at him

"I found out I'll be having be having a girl, got the ultrasound today" She commented and T'Chaka smiled and nodded

"I give you best wishes for your baby, my friend" He said and he thought for a moment before speaking

"Ophelia may I speak with you? It's regarding our children" He said as she nodded and T'Chaka held out his hands for his son and Ophelia handed T'Challa to him

"I don't know your reaction to this but I spoke with your husband earlier and we were having a talk, that if your baby was a girl then maybe we should have our children.. Marry each other" He said and Ophelia raised her eyebrows at him

"Why are you talking to me about this?" He asked as T'Chaka was hesitant at first about it

"Having the power of The Black Panther can be difficult at times but it's worth it to protect the kingdom, and having a strong king means having a strong queen.. I'm very lucky to have my wife" He said looking over at his wife who smiled softly and nodded at him and looked back at Ophelia

"If your daughter inherits these powers of yours, and may have different powers also I feel like it would be good for this kingdom.. Her mother is a strong healer and her father is a strong warrior, my son will become The Black Panther when I'm no longer here, I would like for this kingdom to be in good hands when we are no longer here and I feel like having your daughter as T'Challa's wife and Queen of Wakanda will help us" He commented as Ophelia frowned for a moment at him and looked at his wife

"Are you okay with this?" She asked, T'Chaka's wife nodded at her and Ophelia sighed for a moment at him

"What if they don't love each other?"

"Then we teach them to be married for the best of their kingdom, but I know and trust you Ophelia and you've been my best friend as a child and I wouldn't want any other woman married to my son than your daughter" He said looking down at T'Challa.

Ophelia looked down at her stomach and the new prince of Wakanda for a moment before sighing and nodding, thinking what would be best for their kingdom and to be honest she knew that T'Challa will need someone to help him with Wakanda one day.

"Alright, This Arrange Marriage will happen" She said as T'Chaka smiled and nodded and looked at her for a moment

"Have you thought about a name for the future Queen?" He asked, Ophelia nodded and rubbed her stomach for a moment and smiled softly at T'Chaka

"Orchid of Wakanda"

Author's Note:

I love Black Panther in Civil War and I felt like this OC needed to be created when I saw the first trailer.

Orchid is a Inhuman like her mother, Orchid will have the powers of Stealing any abilities or powers of any Human and Inhuman around her, so say if she wanted the power of The Black Panther she would have to touch T'Challa and she will the powers until she chooses not to have the powers, if she chooses to steal the abilities of Captain America (Which will happen in Civil War) She will have the super strength like him. She also has the ability to create strong force fields.

I know some Arranged Marriages work and don't work out as expected but I know a couple that had a arrange marriage and they're happily married with two kids, I want T'Challa and Orchid to have that marriage where they grow close as time goes, they will not have a loveless marriage because in my story they do love each other. Note that these characters and My Cap/Oc and Ant-Man/OC will collide when I'm finally writing Civil War so watch out for that story late this year.

Orchid will be portrayed by Tika Sumpter


	2. Connie

Welcome to my story! Welcome to any new people looking at my story and hello to anyone whose read my stories before! The third of my Captain America story trilogy. This one will of course stay on the path of Captain America Civil War but with my own twist. In this story we will have of course a lot of characters and sometimes the story will be told from a different point of view but there is four main characters.

Riley Smith- Portrayed by Nina Dobrev, the girlfriend of Steve Rogers aka Captain America. An ex-agent of Shield and Avenger

Connie Harris- Portrayed by Jenna-Louise Coleman. The love interest and ex-girlfriend of James Barnes aka Bucky. Aka The Viper and Avenger

Emily Jean- Portrayed by Jodi O'Keefe, Fiancée of Scott Lang, trained MMA fighter and also known as Ant-Woman.

Orchid Fatu - Portrayed by Tika Sumpter, Fiancée of T'Challa, Inhuman and future Queen of Wakanda.

* * *

"Harder"

"I don't want to try harder because I'm afraid I might hurt you"

"My boyfriend is Captain America, I spar with him daily.. You won't hurt me, now try again"

Connie wrapped Riley's head around her arm as Riley was struggling and the younger woman elbowed her in the stomach which caused Riley to gasp for air as Connie released Riley and frowned "I'm so sorry" She whispered as Riley shook her head and smiled softly

"You're strong just like your great-grandfather. Steve should be proud" Riley chuckled as Connie gave a small smile as she pouted and sat down on the floor "I wish we were at that mission.. I wanted to get Rumlow.. For him taking part of hurting Bucky" She whispered as Riley frowned and sat down in front of her

"I know, I wanted to go to the mission also.. But there was enough people going and someone needed to keep Vision company.. Plus Tony should be back from visiting that school soon" She said as Connie nodded. Life as an avenger was different from her normal life. As soon as she met her grandfather, S.J Rogers, and her life changed forever. She met her great-grandfather Steve Rogers who treasured her greatly. After all, she was one of the things he had left of his son S.J Rogers, after he died at the Battle of Sokovia. Leaving Steve, Connie and Sarah-Jane, Connie's mother, the last living Rogers left.

"I just.. I want to find James already.. When we traveled back in time.. When I met James, how he treated me and loved me. He was my first actual love and I need to help him" She whispered as Riley nodded and grabbed her hand "We will find him, but he's not going to be the same person Connie, he's going to be damaged."

"I don't care if he was part of Hydra.. I don't care that he murdered all those people.. I don't even care if he loves me anymore and completely forgot about me. I want him to know that it wasn't his fault, that he has a chance to start all over again and have a somewhat decent life" Connie muttered as Riley nodded

"You sound like your great-grandmother.. Mary always told me to have an open mind.." She whispered as Connie smiled and looked down

"I wish I met her" Connie said as Riley smiled "She was an amazing person, her and Aunt Peggy.. Sharon and I were lucky to have them in our lives and both of them inspired us to join Shield.. I wish just my parents got to see it" She said as Connie frowned

"What happened to them?"

"Something went wrong with the car, My parents and Tony's parents were in that car and they told me the car brakes were broken and Howard tried to stop it but they ended up in the tree.. All four of them dead when the police came, I was three, almost four, when they passed"

"Well, they would be proud to see how far you came, you found Captain America and started dating him. You reunited him with his son and us.. I couldn't be more grateful" She whispered and she brought Riley into a hug and she smiled "You're my family.. I would do everything I can" Riley said as Connie got up

"Come on! I wanna train before Pops comes back and show him my moves for today" Connie said, calling her great-grandfather by her nickname for him, even though Steve would pretend to be annoyed by that nickname.

"Alright, try Nat's move"

"Wrapping my legs around the person's neck and beating them senseless?" She said as Riley nodded and Connie went towards the other side of the room and Riley nodded and Connie ran at Riley and Riley picked up Connie for a split second as the super soldier wrapped her strong legs around Riley's neck as she was sitting on Riley's shoulder and pretended to punch Riley's head.

"Good" Riley said as Connie hopped off of Riley and she jumped as Vision came through the wall and Connie nearly shouted

"Vision!" Connie said as Riley turned to see Vision who looked worried

"I'm sorry Miss Connie, Miss Riley.. I suggest you turn on the TV" Vision said as Riley went towards the control and turned it on as Riley stood there shocked and Connie walked towards her and looked in horror as Vision came towards the girls and rested a hand on their shoulders as they were listening to what was happening.

A building in Lagos exploded and killed many people.

The Avengers were over at Lagos over there right now.

Riley ran towards her phone and dialed the phone and was worried "Pick up.." She whispered and soon she heard his voice, sounding defeated.

"Hey.." He whispered as Riley looked at the TV "Are you okay?!" She asked as Steve sighed "Yeah... We're all right.. We're traveling back to the base now.. I'll just speak to you when we get back" He whispered as Riley sighed and nodded "Alright.."

Connie looked over and saw Vision frowning as he looked at the TV screen "What's wrong?" She asked softly as Vision shook his head "I hope Wanda is okay" He said as Connie nodded "She's a trooper.. It's been an honor to train with her, it makes training more challenging since she uses her powers but I enjoy it" She said as Vision smiled softly at that.

"Steve and the team are returning, we should prep any food and water for them" Riley said as the girls and Vision went towards the kitchen to prep some sandwiches and smoothies.

* * *

Connie heard the ship returning and she ran towards the ship and saw the door opening and saw Sam get out of the ship first. She ran towards him and brought him into a huge hug and he laughed before embracing her in the hug.

"Hey" He whispered as Connie smiled, during the time that Connie and Sam were out searching for Bucky, her and Sam ended up being best friends, singing in cars when they were driving to another town and eating at diners just off the highways. Connie suspected that Sam had a crush on her but she wasn't sure yet.

"How was the mission?" She asked Sam as she let go of him and he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "It went well until..."

"Until?" She asked and soon she saw Wanda rushing off the ship in a hurry and Connie was about to run after her until Sam grabbed her arm and shook his head

"Rumlow was going to kill Steve, was about to explode Steve and some people until Wanda thought quick and contained the bomb and Rumlow together but she lifted the explosion in the air and it hit the building.." He said quietly and Connie was silent for a moment until she spoke

"Why didn't Steve notice the bomb then?"

"Rumlow mentioned Barnes" He said as Connie froze and Sam saw that and he sighed and grabbed her hands "I was grateful that you weren't there otherwise both of you would have been frozen there and I can't have both of you dead if Wanda didn't get there in time" He spoke softly as Connie's eyes soften "We're the super-soldiers.. We can take anything" She said and soon she saw Steve coming out of the ship and Riley rushed towards him and he grabbed her hand and they walked and talked quietly as Connie spotted Natasha and she ran towards her

"Hey" She said as she gave Natasha a quick hug and the red-head smiled looking at Connie "You did some training for today?" She asked as Connie nodded "Yup, it was great" She said as Natasha smiled and looked down "You're reminding me of S.J" She whispered and Connie smiled softly. She remembered when S.J was alive, looking as young as his father Steve, when he broke free from Hydra him and Nat started dating, but their relationship was crazy as they were both spies and Nat's feelings for a certain Bruce Banner. But in the end, Natasha chose S.J but it was too late as he sacrificed himself to save Natasha from the bullets that Ultron was firing.

Connie looked down and sighed for a moment, thinking about Bucky at the moment. She wondered where he could be in this moment. Probably fearing for his life somewhere on the streets. Connie begged for Steve to at least let her go and find Bucky when she wasn't on missions but Steve forbid it and would gently remind her that he wanted to look for his lost best friend also. That they would do it together.

Connie said her farewells to Wanda and started making her way to the hallways. She wanted to find her great-grandfather Steve Rogers and asked if they got any leads on Bucky so far. But she stopped at the sound of the TV going on as she looked at the door and noticed it was Wanda's door. She knocked softly and heard a soft 'Come in' and she walked into the room and saw Wanda sitting on her bed, her chin resting on one of her knees as she looked at the TV and Connie could see Wanda's face.

It was pain.

Connie made her way towards Wanda and sat behind her, Wanda looked behind her and tried to smile but she couldn't as Connie extended her arms out and Wanda went in for a hug as Connie stroked her hair

"It was my fault..." Wanda whispered as Connie shook her head "No.. We can't save everything when going on a mission.. You did your best and that's all that matters" Connie whispered as Wanda sighed. Connie and Wanda quickly became friends during their time training together, from getting lunch together to taking late night walks outdoors. She treasured Wanda's friendship and knew that if Connie was in some sort of trouble, Wanda would help her and vice versa.

Connie just held Wanda as they listened to the News.

* * *

Riley sat on Steve's lap as they started listening to T'Chaka speaking on the TV. Riley whined as she heard T'Chaka's tone and knew he wanted some kind of justice since some of his people were killed in the accident.

"It wasn't anyone fault.." Riley whispered as Steve sat there for a moment looking at the TV. Looking lost in thought. All he could think about right now was how Wanda was feeling and he knew Connie was going to find out that Rumlow mentioned his best friend and Connie's lover James Barnes but all he could think also was about the truth he learned about Riley's true parentage from Natasha over a year ago.

Riley wasn't the daughter of Abbie Smith and granddaughter of his first love Mary, but a infant that Abbie rescued from dying mother after a building had collapsed when Abbie was taking down a Red Room. Steve wanted to tell Riley about the truth.. That she was born in a Red Room and that her mother was from there.. Her father, he wasn't sure about. But he was afraid that the truth might hurt her, that it would be reality for both of them.. He needed to protect Riley.

Steve was snapped back into thought as Riley squeezed his thigh and he looked up at her and saw the confused look on her face "Are you okay?" She asked as Steve nodded

"Just thinking.."

"About?"

"Nothing important don't worry." He said as she was ready to open her mouth to say something until they overheard the TV that was playing in the other room and Riley got up quickly followed by Steve as he leaned on the wall, wrapping Riley's waist around his arm and brought her close to him as they looked at the scene.

Connie was holding Wanda as she was listening.

Steve grabbed the remote and turned off the TV as they started mentioning Wanda as the girl looked up "It's my fault" She said as Connie shook her head as Steve sighed

"That's not true." Steve said as Riley nodded "That wasn't on you." She whispered as Wanda shook her head "Turn the TV back on. They're being very specific" She said as Connie looked at Wanda

"You had no time to really think and you protected Steve in the end.. I would have lost another family member if it wasn't for you" Connie whispered as she hugged Wanda tight and Steve said as him and Riley moved towards them

"I should've clocked that bomb vest long before you had to deal with it. Rumlow said 'Bucky'... and all of a sudden I was a 16-year-old kid again, in Brooklyn." He said as he sat down on the bed and pulled Riley on his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Steve noticed Connie's face changing when Bucky was mentioned and he squeezed her hand

"People died. It's on me." Steve said as Wanda shook her head "It's on both of us." Wanda said as Riley went and grabbed her hand as she looked at the younger girl

"We can't save every person Wanda.. In the end of the day we have to do what's right and lives are going to be taken but we have to save the rest.. It's part of being a hero" She said as Steve nodded

"This job... We try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody. But if we can't find a way to live with that... next time... maybe nobody gets saved." Steve said as Wanda breathed in and out and nodded and she let go on Connie and smiled at her

"Thank you for just holding me, I don't think I could have found a better friend than you" She said as Connie chuckled and hugged Wanda "It's what friends are for" She said as off a sudden she saw something at the corner of her eye enter the room at the wall and she nearly flew off the bed out of fear as Riley jumped but Steve caught her as Connie groaned and saw Vision enter the room via wall.

"This is the second time you've done this!" Connie groaned as Wanda looked at Vision and raised her eyebrow "Vis! We talked about this." She said as Vision looked embarrassed for a moment as he looked at the four

"Yes, but the door was opened so I assumed that..." Vision said as he pointed at the door and Riley shook her head and smiled as Vision looked at Steve and Riley

"Captain Rogers and Miss Smith wished to know when Mr. Stark was arriving." Vision said as Riley sighed and got up. She knew that Tony was off lately, she kept asking Tony if he was fine but knew everything wasn't.. Riley wasn't going to pressure Tony though.

"Apparently, he's brought a guest." Vision said as Riley looked at Vision confused "Who?"

"The Secretary of State. "

* * *

"Five years ago... I had a heart attack. I dropped right in the middle of my backswing. Turned out it was the best round of my life, because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass... I found something 40 years in the Army had never taught me: Perspective. The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt." Ross was saying as the Avengers were sitting in the table, Connie was sitting there looking at Ross, an uneasy look on her face. Riley sat next to Steve as they were listening to Ross as he went on.

"You have fought for us... protected us, risked your lives... but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some... who would prefer the word "vigilantes"' He said as Connie frowned and looked up at Ross

"They saved the world countless times, they're not Vigilantes at all.." Connie started as Steve looked at her "Con"

Natasha sighed and looked at Ross "What word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" She said as Ross gave Connie a look before looking at the Avengers

"How about "dangerous"? What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals... who routinely ignore sovereign borders... and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?" He said as he started playing footage as everyone started frowning

"New York" He said as the footage started playing as aliens were around the city and soon they saw the Hulk flying from building to building and soon the rubble from the building came apart and went down at the camera man. Tony looked on with a sad expression on his face.

"Washington DC" The footage showed the heli-carriers falling apart as pieces were flying towards the water and the people that were either trapped or couldn't get out on time. Sam looked down with a frown on his face as Connie looked and took his hand and squeezed it.

"Sokovia" They saw Sokovia going into the air and then footage of S.J and Willow going through the city on the bike, distracting Ultron while the others got everyone out and then the footage showed S.J protecting Natasha as he was shot at. Natasha looked at the footage and looked down, tears filling her eyes as she couldn't look at it.. The love of her life was dead.

"Lagos" The footage showed the bombing that happened recently and the crowd running away.. Dead bodies scattered around as Wanda was nearly in tears as she looked away and Connie touched her hand and squeezed her hand as Steve looked over at Ross

"That's enough" He said as Ross sighed and looked at the avengers

"For the past four years you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution." He said as he placed a large document on the table and watched as Wanda looked at it and Connie looked over her shoulder and bit her lip once she saw the name of it and looked up at Ross as he spoke

"The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries... it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary. " He said as Connie frowned

"For the past four years, the Avengers have done nothing but save the world, including the ones that have saved the world by their selves. To me that seems like the world is kinda ungrateful" Connie said

"Connie" Riley snapped as Steve raised in hand and looked at Connie and then at Ross

"Excuse my great-granddaughter.. What she's trying to say is that The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that and so does she"

"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now? Your Son S.J? If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes... you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground." She said as Riley saw Natasha flinching when S.J was mentioned as Connie's eyes had an angry expression as Rhodes tried clearing the air

"So, there are contingencies."

"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords." Ross said as Riley looked back at Tony who was sitting by himself and saw the look on his face. The guilt, the pain. She now knew why Tony was acting strange the last few days..

"If we come to a decision you don't like?" Natasha asked as Ross sighed "Then you retire."

Connie looked at the accords and over at Riley and Steve who were frowning and the others who looked as conflicted. She hoped that this accord wouldn't tear them apart as a team and family.

Author's Note:

Our first chapter!

This story is going to be a favorite of mine since we have so many characters involved by it's gonna be a challenge but will also prepare me for Infinity Wars which will have many characters from all my MCU!

So yeah Riley is actually adopted and doesn't know that Bucky killed her adopted parents and Tony's parents. We'll see if she reacts like Tony or accepts it.

Next Chapter:

Peggy's funeral.  
Orchid is introduced  
Connie and Bucky reunite


	3. Orchid

"Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor which is one more than you have." Rhodey said towards Sam. The two have been debating for hours after Ross had left them. Riley sat on Steve's lap as she was reading the accords with Steve. Connie sat with Natasha as both of them looked unsure about everything that was happening while Wanda and Vision sat with each other. Connie could tell Wanda was panicking.

"So let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?" Sam asked as he looked at Rhodey who scoffed and shook his head at Sam "A 117 countries want to sign this. 117, Sam, and you're just like, "No, that's cool. We got it.''"

Connie sighed as she looked over at Tony who was pinching the bridge of his nose. Riley looked over at Tony with a worried expression before she looked over at Connie who frowned as Riley sighed and went back to reading

"How long are you going to play both sides?" Sam asked as he went towards Connie and sat next to her and Connie saw that Sam was shaking as Connie sighed softly before rested her hand on her best friend's "Calm down a bit" She whispered as Sam sighed and nodded as Vision looked at the group

"I have an equation." Vision said as Sam narrowed his eyes "This will clear things up" He said dryly as Vision spoke

"In the 8 years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate." He said as Steve looked from the accords to Vision with his eyebrows raised

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve said as Vision shook his head "I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict... breeds catastrophe. Oversight... Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand."

Connie sighed and looked down before Natasha looked at Tony and sighed "Tony. You're being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal." She said as Riley sighed and looked at Tony

"He made his choice already." She said as Tony looked at Riley for a moment and sighed before getting up

"Boy, you know me so well.. I'm glad to have you as my adopted cousin Riley. Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache. That's what's going on" Tony said as he got up and walked towards the kitchen "It's just pain. It's discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?" Tony asked as he went towards the sink and narrowed his eyes as Connie couldn't help but chuckle a bit knowing who did it.. It was Sam.

Tony placed his phone against a fruit bowl and tapped it as the screen came on and showed an African-American male smiling into the camera

"Oh, that's Charles Spencer by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul... before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia" Tony said sternly as the others looked shocked and Riley looked down in disappointment

"He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass." Tony said dryly as he sighed "There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys." He said as Steve looked up and frowned "Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up.

"Who said we're giving up?"

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blames." Steve said as Rhodey scoffed and shook his head at Steve

"I'm sorry. Steve. That... That is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA." Rhodey said as Connie looked at Steve

"I think he has a point Rhodey" Connie whispered as Rhodes looked at her confused "The Avengers have done their own thing since 2012 and have saved countless lives.. Things could be worse if the government doesn't want us to go to a certain area.. What if their choices affect others that do need saving?'

"Excuse me Connie.. But you've only been on this team for a year.. Before this you were just another person having their normal life, I don't think you get much saying in this" Rhodes tried to explain but Riley shook her head at him

"Connie does have a voice in this.. She's one of us it doesn't matter how long she's been with us. She's an avenger and she will always be" Riley said as Connie gave her a small smile before Steve looked at Connie and smiled softly

"She has Rogers blood just like her grandfather and me" He whispered before looking at Rhodes "It's run by people with agendas and agendas change." He said as Tony shook his head "That's good. That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stop manufacturing." He said

"Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own." Steve said as Riley spoke up

"I agree with Steve.." She said as Tony's eyes widen as he shook his head "Not my adopted cousin.. Not you Riley"

"I'm thinking about the people first and we need to protect as many as we can.. We need to be smart about this Tony" Riley whispered as Tony narrowed his eyes and shook his head "If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty." Tony spoke as Wanda's eyes widen as she looked at the others

"So they'll come after me?"

"We would protect you" Vision said as Connie nodded "As if they're gonna take you.. I'll fight them all" Connie said as Wanda had to smile a bit for that as her new friend and Vision were so protective of her, she couldn't be more grateful to have them in her life

"Maybe Tony's right. If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off... " Natasha said softly as Riley saw Steve looking up from the booklet with a hurt expression and Riley knew why.. Natasha had grown to be Steve's best friend and she was with Steve's son S.J Rogers before his death. They were like family.

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass?" Sam challenged as Connie looked over at Natasha and frowned and Nat saw that, the Rogers were like her family and the fact that she was going against them.. It hurt but she had to think what was right for the team.

"I'm just... reading the terrain. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back." Natasha said trying to explain to the others as Steve frowned and looked down and Riley grabbed his hand and squeezed it as Tony even looked confused

"Focus up. I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?" Tony said as Natasha sighed as raised her eyebrow and sighed "Oh, I want to take it back now." She said as Tony even had a small grin

"No, no, no. You can't retract it. Thank you. Unprecedented. Okay, case closed - I win." Tony said as soon Riley and Steve felt their phones buzzing as Riley was the first one to take out her phone and unlocked it and saw the message as she nearly dropped her phone, Steve looked at his phone and then Riley's as they got the same message

 _'She's gone, in her sleep.'_

Riley felt the world spinning as she knew who had just passed away.. Peggy Carter.. Her aunt.

Peggy Carter and Riley's grandmother Mary Hunter had become best friends during the second World War and both worked with Steve. But once Steve went down into the ice. Mary was pregnant with S.J and Peggy and Howard stepped up to be the father figures in S.J's life until he had passed away as a child. Mary had re-married and had Riley's mother and uncle.. Peggy of course was there for Mary and Mary was the aunt of Peggy's children.. Including Sharon Carter. Riley and Sharon had grown up together and trained to Shield agents. Now the two were leading two different lives, Riley being an Avenger while Sharon in the CIA.

Riley excused herself as she quickly rushed off to the hallways and quickly ran down the stairs. She leaned on the rails as she was crying.. The last thing she had of her grandmother.. Was gone.

She heard footsteps and saw Steve slowly making his way down the stairs, Riley saw the tears in his eyes as she quickly went to him and embraced him into a tight hug as he was crying. Peggy was the last person in his old life.. Mary died. S.J died. Bucky was gone. It broke her heart to know that Steve didn't have no one in his old life.. She knew Steve was quite protective of her and Connie, he had every right. She knew this was going to be hard for Steve and she knew that she was going to be there for him.. Until the very end.

She held him as he cried.

* * *

Connie, Riley and Sam sat in the front benches of the church. Connie looked in awe of the church and saw the many people there and how packed it was. Connie was in the middle of Riley and Sam and she looked over and saw Riley looking down, her eyes dull. Connie grabbed Riley's hand and squeezed it as she held her hand and Riley looked up as Connie nodded and Riley smiled a bit. Sam leaned forward and whispered into Connie's ear "You're a natural.. You make everyone feel a tiny bit better in sad moments"

"Thank you Sam" Connie smiled softly as she held Sam's hand and he looked down and chuckled "I'm sure you were a joy for your mother"

"My mother wished she could attend the funeral but she couldn't.. Work and everything"

"I bet you miss her" Sam said as Connie nodded "I miss her a lot, it sucks not being able to come home to her everyday and see her.. But when Steve and I do visit her.. It feels so right with all of us together.. We had so much to catch up on and after the death of S.J.. We just need to stick together.. We're all Rogers.. Mine and my mother's last names might not be Rogers but we have Steve and S.J's blood" She said as Sam nodded "It must have been crazy to discover your great-grandfather was Captain America"

"It was crazy at first but it explained the Super Soldier Strength.. I was always the strongest and the fastest in everything and even my mother told me to tone it down with the strength.. Before something bad had happened" She said as they saw the priest coming out and telling everyone to take a seat as the funeral was ready.

Soon the music started playing as everyone stood up and looked at the back as Riley, Connie and Sam all held hands as they watched the casket coming down the aisle. They watched as Steve and a couple of other men were carrying it as Connie bowed her head in respect. She may have never met the legendary agent but she had so much respect for Peggy as she was a part of her family's life from World War II until Now and she knew that every one that met Peggy was the luckiest person in the world.

They watched Steve and the men coming down the Aisle, Steve with tears in his eyes. She watched as they placed the casket down in front of the alter and Steve made his way Connie, Riley and Steve as he sat in between Sam and Riley as Steve had his head down and Connie held her great-grandfather's hand as he looked up and looked into his family member's eyes and he sighed as Connie looked at him "We're family Pop, until the very end.. Just know that me and mom.. We're always with you" She whispered as Steve had a small smile and looked at her "That's all I need"

They were cut off as the priest introduced Sharon Carter to speak.

* * *

Natasha was walking through the door of the United Nations' meeting. She had attended the funeral of Peggy Carter just a few hours ago and was by the side of Steve and Riley. Sam and Connie had returned to the hotel to give Riley and Steve a few moments and Natasha found Riley sitting down while Steve was standing there. The three of them talked a bit and Natasha had told Steve and Riley that Vision, Rhodey, Tony, Herself and The Snakes; Janet, Felix and Sean had signed once Tony contacted them. Steve refused to sign the accords while Riley and Connie had shook their heads.. Telling her that what the Accords wasn't right.

She was greeted by a woman asking for her to sign in for the meeting. T'Challa heard Natasha's voice as he was looking outside for a moment. This Political setting wasn't for him and he felt like the meeting could have been done with a few people.. Not a lot. Once he told Orchid that she hushed him with a kiss and told him the sooner they were there, the sooner they could leave. Orchid wanted to go sight seeing which caused T'Challa to chuckle. Orchid would never attend these kind of things with him, she preferred to stay in the sidelines and be home looking after the kingdom with her team, Dora Milaje, with T'Challa's sister. But T'Chaka had requested for Orchid and T'Challa to come since they were to be married one day and be the king and queen of Wakanda.

The bright side for Orchid was that Ayo, one of the members of The Dora Milaje was with her. Orchid had to retire from the team after a accident that happened which caused Orchid's closest friend to become the new leader. Orchid couldn't help but miss being on the elite team but she knew her duties as Queen must come first and T'Challa knew that the team meant so much to her, the girls were like sisters to Orchid.

T'Challa looked around for his Fiancée and she was no where to be found, he frowned and wanted to stay where he was standing until he could find her. He hated being away from her for a long time and although they were in the same building, he just wanted to be with her.. After everything that happened, he needed to be with her. Always.

T'Challa walked slowly to Natasha, looking around for Orchid but he sighed as she was no where in sight as he looked at Natasha and smiled softly "I suppose neither of us and Orchid aren't used to the spotlight" T'Challa greeted Natasha as the red-head smiled softly "Is Princess Orchid here today?"

"Yes, it seems like she's hiding until the meeting is over.. I don't blame her" T'Challa said as Natasha chuckled "Oh, well, it's not always so flattering." She said as T'Challa smiled a bit

"You seem to be doing alright so far. Considering your last trip to Capitol Hill... I wouldn't think you would be particularly comfortable in this company." T'Challa said as Natasha smiled "My boyfriend waited for me outside that day on his Bike.. S.J hated it too but he did it for his father and I don't feel very comfortable here" Natasha spoke as T'Challa nodded "That makes me glad you're here, Miss Romanoff." He said and soon both of them heard a voice

"You aren't glad I'm here as well? Tragic.. My heart is broken" The voice said in a joking matter as T'Challa turned around and beamed once he saw his Fiancée standing there, beautiful as always. Natasha saw the look in T'Challa's eyes and smiled at that. She could tell T'Challa was deeply in love with the girl standing in front of them. Orchid made her way towards him and he wrapped a arm around her waist as he brought her into a loving kiss as she chuckled and pulled away

"We're in a public place"

"I thought you were hiding" T'Challa said as Orchid laughed and shook her head "I was with your father speaking with the press. They were eager that the Princess of Wakanda had finally appeared, kept asking me when the wedding was" Orchid sighed as T'Challa smiled "What did you say?"

"I just told them when we're ready" Orchid said as her Fiancé smiled at her "I'm pretty much ready" He said as she laughed "Well, we have all the time in the world..I'm not in a rush, as long as we do it before you're crowned the king" She said as T'Challa nodded as he looked over at Natasha

"Orchid, this is Natasha Romanoff.. An Avenger" She said as Orchid smiled at the red-head "Pleased to meet an Avenger finally" Orchid said as Natasha bowed her head

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much great things about you" Natasha said as Orchid nodded "Like-wise, I wish we could have met somewhere else than here" She said as Natasha raised an eyebrow "You don't approve of all this?" She asked and it was T'Challa who spoke

"The Accords, yes. The politics, not really. Two people in a room can get more done than a hundred." He spoke as Orchid nodded in agreement "It was about time the Accords come into place, although it will be more hard for me" She said softly as T'Challa was about to say something until they heard another voice

"Unless you need to move a piano.. As for you my little Orchid, we will look after you. You're family, since your mother stepped into our lives" King T'Chaka said as Orchid smiled softly and T'Challa grinned as he saw his father and both Orchid and T'Challa bowed their head respectfully

"Father" T'Challa said as Orchid said "Papa"

"Son. Daughter. Miss Romanoff." T'Chaka said to the group and looked at his son and future daughter-in-law. Orchid was like a second daughter, after her father died in battle when she was a child, T'Chaka decided to act as a father figure to Orchid and helped her with everything she went through, including the powers she was gifted with, he even asked by Orchid if he could walk her down the isle when it was time to marry his son.

"King T'Chaka. Please, allow me to apologize for what happened in Nigeria." Natasha said respectfully to him as he nodded in understanding

"Thank you. Thank you for agreeing to all this. I'm sad to hear that Captain Rogers will not be joining us today." T'Chaka said disappointed as Orchid nodded in agreement "I've been looking forward to meeting with Captain Rogers, he's an honorable man and I have deep respect for him" She said as Natasha smiled "I'll be sure to let him know that, hopefully one day you may meet him"

"I hope so, I would like to spar with someone who isn't my soon to be husband.. I hate winning all the time" Orchid sighed, being dramatic as T'Challa's eyes widen "You don't win all the time!"

"My love.. I let you win sometimes" Orchid said as T'Challa looked at her for a moment in shock as he looked at his father and Natasha before looking at the woman he loves "Really?!"

"Even I see it son, you may be the future king.. But your Queen is powerful" His father said as T'Challa kissed Orchid's head "Ay, she owns my heart .. My life" T'Challa said as Orchid looked at the floor for a moment and T'Challa noticed that and he was about to open his mouth until they heard a voice on the speakers

"If everyone could please be seated. This assembly is now in session." The man said as T'Challa looked around and saw everyone gathering to their seats as he squeezed Orchid's hand "Take a seat, I'll be with my father" He said as Orchid nodded as she leaned forward and kissed T'Challa as he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her in closer until they both needed air

"I'll sit with you, if you want" Natasha said as Orchid smiled softly as she broke apart from T'Challa so he could speak with his father "Yes please.. I don't know anyone here, it feels quite weird"

"How come you've never stepped out in the public with T'Chaka and T'Challa?" Natasha asked as she took a seat and Orchid sat down next to her and she shook her head "T'Chaka thought it would be best if I stay hidden for a while, but after the Ultron thing.. It's time for me to step up and be a member of the royal family" She said as Natasha nodded as T'Chaka was speaking with his son standing a couple of feet away. Orchid looking over at T'Challa who looked back and sent her a wink.

"When stolen Wakandan vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy. Those men and women killed in Nigeria, were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows. We will not, however, let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join. I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative." T'Chaka was saying as T'Challa was looking outside the window for a moment, his glare at the window made Orchid worried as she sensed something was wrong and she was ready to get up and walk to her finance but suddenly he bolted, running as fast as he could to his father while waving

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" He shouted as all of a sudden she felt Natasha grabbing her and covered Orchid with her own body as Orchid closed her eyes as she closed her hand into a fist as suddenly a huge burst of explosion came in and Orchid and Natasha heard the screams of everyone including T'Challa and Orchid whined as she heard screams of pain and Natasha looked up and soon Orchid did also as the red-head looked shocked.

There was a huge force-field surrounding a majority of the people in the room.

Orchid looked up and at Natasha before she opened her hand and the force-field was gone and Orchid broke away from Natasha as the woman looked at the princess

"You did that?" Natasha whispered as the smoke was clearing away, and Orchid nodded "That is why T'Chaka kept me hidden all these years.. He was protecting me" She whispered as Natasha looked around and saw some of the bodies that were laying there, dead. Orchid had tears streaming down her face and she felt like she couldn't breathe "This can't be happening" Orchid whispered as Natasha rested a hand on her shoulder "You saved everyone you could.. You did the best you can" Nat said as Orchid shook her head and she froze once she saw T'Challa sitting there holding T'Chaka's dead body as Orchid wailed and dropped to her knees

"No!" She screamed as Natasha went towards her and held her "I couldn't even save him! My own family member!" Orchid cried as Natasha held her looked at Orchid "T'Challa needs you right now..." Natasha whispered as Orchid shook her head "He's gonna hate me.. I should have thought about Papa and T'Challa first!"

"You saved hundreds of lives today Orchid.. Sometimes we can't save everyone.. It's impossible" Natasha whispered as Orchid ran towards T'Challa and held his hand as he cried holding his father's body, cradling it back and fourth as he was sobbing

"Papa" Orchid whispered as she rested her forehead on T'Challa's shoulder as she started crying.. She once again lost another father.. A father figure in her life. She loved T'Chaka with her heart and cherished him as a father.. Now that her father and him were gone.. It was just her, her mother, and T'Challa's family.

"Are you okay?" Orchid whispered to T'Challa as she checked for wounds and saw a cut on his head as she shook her head "I'm so sorry T'Challa" She whispered as T'Challa shook his head and looked at her "Did you use your powers?" He whispered softly as Orchid nodded "Towards most of the people" She whispered. Scared that T'Challa was going to be upset, but he nodded and looked at her

"It wasn't your fault my love, it was whoever did this.. Whoever _killed_ my father" T'Challa said as Orchid saw T'Challa's eyes darken as Orchid intertwined her fingers with his as she kissed his head a couple of times

"We're going to find whoever did this.. I promise you" Orchid whispered as T'Challa looked at Orchid, his eyes sadden "You know what this means now?"

Orchid closed her eyes and sighed "It means we're the King and Queen of Wakanda now"

"I'm not ready" T'Challa whispered as Orchid nodded in agreement "Neither am I"

 _Author's Note:_

Wowie I finally updated something.

I wanted to keep Orchid as pure as possible. We will see her blaming herself for not protecting T'Chaka and why did Orchid look down when T'Challa was saying that Orchid was his life and love? Is there something wrong?

Sam has a crush on Connie and she knows that, but she doesn't want to start anything with Sam.. Not until she has some closure on Bucky, if she ever gets one.

Next Chapter:

Connie and Bucky reunite but have to escape and life and death situation when The Orchid and Black Panther are after them.

Also we will get some back story on Orchid and T'Challa's relationship.

Leave Reviews and until Next Time. 


	4. Their Love was Timeless

Connie was pacing around the hotel room trying not to bite her nails from being too nervous. She was having lunch with Sam after they left the church until they heard the breaking news that The Winter Soldier bombed a United Nations meeting, killing 12 people including the king of Wakanda, King T'Chakka.

Sam came behind her and wrapped an around around her shoulder and squeezed it "Stay calm please.."

Connie faced the tv and she looked at Sam and shook her head "I thought you guys said that he broke free from Hydra.. Why would he put himself in danger by bombing a place that has leaders and secretaries?" She questioned the screen. Connie remembered being back in time with James Barnes before he went off to the war, before he became the Winter Soldier. She knew that Bucky didn't want to hurt anyone before he was shipped off into the war and being in Hydra made him a killer.. Now that he was free from their grasp, why would he try to do it again?

They heard the door slam close and Connie turned to see Steve, Riley and Sharon coming into the room. Steve went towards his great-granddaughter and hugged her. Connie sighed softly as she relaxed and hugged him back, for being a tough, golden boy of the earth.. Captain America gives the best hugs.

"How are you Con?" Riley said coming towards her boyfriend and Connie and held on to Connie's hand. The girl smiled and looked at Sam

"Sam calmed me down when we got back to the hotel, I would have had a full blown panic attack if it wasn't for him" She said as Sam smiled and looked down "You know I'll do anything to make you happy Con-Bon"

"You're not making me happy with that nickname" Connie joked as the group laughed and they listened to the tv in silence before Sharon spoke

"I have to get to work.."

"I'll go with you" Connie offered but Sharon shook her head "If the CIA finds out that you had a romantic past with Barnes in the past, they won't ever let you out of their sight" Sharon said as Connie nodded in agreement. For only knowing Sharon for a couple of days since they decided to stay in the same hotel for Peggy's funeral and she had a great respect for Sharon as a fighter and woman who knew both Connie's great-grandmother and aunt.

"Wakanda is going to want Bucky also since their king is dead" Riley noted, crossing her arms with a frown on her face. Steve went towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist

"The Princess and Prince of Wakanda were there also.. They're going to want justice" Connie said as Riley corrected her "The New King and Queen"

"I need to get to get over at the scene but I'll give you guys any information the second I get it" Sharon said, getting ready to go to her room. Everyone said their goodbyes as Connie quietly went to her room and she sat in her bed. Holding her head between her hands and she sighed softly. She heard a soft knock and heard the door opening and soon closed as she felt someone sitting next to her

"I know how you feel Con.. I feel horrible this is happening too" She heard Steve's voice saying and she looked up and frowned "My last day with him.. When I was in the 40s.. We slow-danced on the roof on his apartment, confessed our love to each other.. It was the best day of my life, I didn't want to leave" She whispered. Steve had a small smile on his face as he grabbed her hand "I know.. I was there when we went to the Stark Expo.. You, Me and Mary.. I didn't know Bucky had feelings for your great-grandmother but he looked at you with such awe and love.. He had me fooled. Mary even told me that Bucky was missing you like crazy when they were both at the front lines. You changed his life and I wish you two had the life that you should have had" Steve said. Connie had tears in her eyes as she leaned her head on his shoulder

"I guess we gotta go find Our Buck huh?" Connie said as Steve chuckled "We're a team.. But let's call your mother first. She must be worried about us"

* * *

Orchid kept shooing away the medics that kept checking on her. Even though she protected most of the people from the blast, she ended up getting slashed by a metal object but it wasn't that bad. She was mostly worried about the other people that were injured and told the medics to focus on those people.

She was shaken but she had to get to her Fiancé and someone tried to help her up but she raised her hand. She slowly made her way to T'Challa who was sitting at the bench, looking at the building that the fire trucks were taking care of and the many helicopters that there around the building. She slowly sat down next to him and she grabbed his hand, he looked up at her

"Are you okay my love?" He whispered. She nodded and she brought his hand up to kiss it "You're okay?" She whispered as he sighed "Just a couple of cuts.."

T'Challa went on, spacing out and Orchid sighed and saw Natasha making her way slowly towards them. She took a seat at the bench next to them and she sighed

"Thank you Orchid.. For saving me, and the people you managed to protect.. I'm so sorry for your loss" She said to both of them. T'Challa looked up and was playing with the silver ring between his fingers. The one that belonged to his father. Orchid rested her head on his shoulder as T'Challa spoke a saying that T'Chakka and even Orchid's own mother would say

"In my culture death is not the end. It's more of a... stepping-off point. You reach out with both hands and Bast and Sekhmet, they lead you into the green veldt where... you can run forever." He whispered and looked at Orchid "One day we'll run together rover over there.." He whispered and she gave a small smile as Natasha looked at the couple, nervous about T'Challa's reactions to his father's death.

"Sounds peaceful.." She whispered as T'Challa nodded in agreement "My father thought so.. My future mother-in-law always told us the stories when we were children." He whispered as he got up and placed the silver ring on his finger "But I'm not my father"

"T'Challa?" Orchid questioned, surprised with the sudden change of mood. T'Chakka was a good role model for both of them and now he left them with a legacy to protect.

"T'Challa. Task force will decide who brings in Barnes.." Natasha said as Orchid nodded in agreement "T'Challa.. We can get our own task forces to look into this. We can have justice the old fashion way" She whispered as T'Challa stood up from the bench and glared at Nat "Don't bother, Miss Romanoff. I'll kill him myself.. For my father and placing my fiancée in danger" He said as he held up his hand, Orchid took it and he helped her up and they slowly walked off. Orchid looked back at Nat with sad eyes before turning around and listening to what T'Challa was saying.

Natasha sighed as she heard her phone rang and she picked up to hear both Connie and Steve were on the phone

"Hey Nat.. You're doing alright?" Connie questioned, Natasha smiled, Connie took after her grandfather S.J.

"Ah, yeah, thanks. I got lucky.. Someone saved my life" Nat said as Steve sighed "I'm just glad you're alright.."

She got up as she looked around, knowing that Connie and Steve were around "I know how much Barnes means to you two. I really do. He's the love of your life, Connie and your best friend, Steve. Stay home. You'll only make this worse. For all of us. Please." She said as Steve sighed

"Are you saying you'll arrest us?" Steve said as Connie looked over and saw Natasha was frowning as she shook her head "No. Someone will. If you interfere. That's how it works now."

"If he's this far gone, Nat, We should be the one to bring him in. He only has us" Steve said as Connie nodded as well "I'm not leaving James, I'll be by his side until the very end"

"Why?" She questioned as Steve sighed "Because we're the ones least likely to die trying.. We're Rogers and Harris. A tag-team" He said before hanging up.

"Shall we go find Sam?" She asked as he nodded "He's eating at the café"

"Ugh, I hate this cap" Connie muttered as she removed her cap for a couple of seconds to make a ponytail and placed the cap over it "It's the best we got no" Steve chuckled before Connie laughed and Steve held out his arm and she took it "Let's go" He said as they walked quickly.

Soon Steve stopped in front of the Café and he took Connie's hand and sighed "There's something you should know, something that I haven't told Tony or Riley yet" He said and Connie frowned as she looked at him "Steve... You're scaring me, what's wrong?" She asked as Steve took a deep breath and began to speak

"In 1991, Howard and Maria Stark, Tony's parents, were killed by Bucky. Abbie and Jason Smith, Riley's parents died also. But it wasn't Bucky, it was the Winter Soldier who killed them.. He's innocent" He said. Connie shook her head as she backed away slowly

"You're saying James killed my aunt?" She whispered and Steve's eyes widen as he went towards her "He was brain-washed he didn't have a choice.. You know Bucky, you know he wouldn't kill anyone that meant something to the people he loved or himself. He didn't do it, it was the Winter Soldier" He said as Connie was still in shock and Steve sighed

"Riley's parents aren't Abbie and Jason, she's not related to you. Her father was a high-ranked Hydra Officer while her mother was one of the women that ran the Red Rooms. One day a building collapsed and Shield came.. Abbie found Riley's mother and took Riley in." He said as Connie had tears in her eyes as she shook her head

"Steve.. Why are you telling me all this?" She whispered quietly as Steve sighed and took her hands "You're my family.. All I have left is you and Sarah-Jane. I lost my son and the only things I have left of him are you two. I promised to always be honest with him when he was alive and being the Viper. You're part of the Avengers and The Viper, also my great-granddaughter. You love Bucky with all of your heart and if you didn't find out from him or I.. I know you would feel betrayed" He said. Connie smiled softly as she brought Steve into a tight hug and he chuckled

"Ouch Con, you may have inherited my genes but you forget I'm a breathing person.. You're going to crush me" He said as she laughed and released him "Thank you.. For trusting me with this, but my question is.. When are you going to tell Riley and Tony?"

"I honestly don't know.. I don't think I'm going to.. We have this whole accords thing happening. I don't want to hurt and stress them enough as it is. I don't want to hurt her, I want to protect her as much as I can" He said. Connie sighed and looked down

"I know Steve.. But you need to tell them one day, they're our family too" She said as Steve groaned "I will.. I hate that you're right"

"Because I'm the smart Harris-Rogers" She said as Steve chuckled "Let's go inside the café.. We need to see if Sam didn't buy everything" He said as Connie laughed "Damn it.. I was hoping he would"

They walked into the café to find Sam sitting at the bar, eating a sandwich in peace. Connie stood next to him and looked up at his cap and Steve's cap and then at her own

"We're Team Cap.. Literally" She chuckled. Sam smirked a bit at that while Steve groaned. Connie and Steve took a seat next to Sam

"She tell you to stay out of it?" Sam questioned and Connie nodded. Sam shrugged "She may have a point"

"He would have done it for me.. For Connie" He said. Sam sighed and looked up "1945, maybe. I just want to make sure we considered all our options. The people that shoot at you usually wind up shooting at me.." He said as Connie touched his hand

"We need to get Bucky back.. He didn't do this, we need to clear his name" She said. Sam sighed and soon Sharon appeared by their side

"Riley went back to stay with Tony, she told him that you guys wanted to spend a few days in England.. Tips have been pouring in since that footage went public. Everybody thinks the Winter soldier goes to their gym. Most of it's noise. Except for this." She said as she pushed a file towards Steve and she looked around, making sure no one from the CIA was around "My boss expects a briefing, pretty much now... so that's all the head start you're gonna get." She said. Connie turned towards Sharon and smiled softly

"Thank you Sharon.. For all of this"

"Aunt Peggy and Aunt Mary were my family, You're also my cousin Connie. Steve is my best friend's boyfriend. I need to look after you two but you guys have to hurry.. We have orders to shoot on sight"

Author's Note:

I'm back on this story once again!

It's been awhile but here we are! I miss writing this story and we're like 1/3 through it, You guys are fans of Orchid which I'm happy for, we will get her backstory soon and she's probably going to be a favorite of mine once the Black Panther movie comes out.

I love writing Connie because I love Bucky with my heart and soul. I love Steve so much too.

I've decided for Steve to tell Connie about the truth with Tony's parents and Riley's parents because Connie is one of the things Steve has left from his life with Mary. Peggy, Mary and S.J may be gone but Connie and Sarah-Jane are still around and he intends on protecting them with his life.

Steve is protecting Riley from the truth, is he right in this and will Riley understand? Or will it backfire on him once the truth comes out?

Next Chapter:

Connie and Bucky reunite.  
Steve, Bucky, Sam and Connie vs Black Panther and Orchid. 


	5. James and Connie

Connie felt her heart race when she was climbing the stairs, Steve was behind her and saw that Connie was slowing down and he stopped, placing a hand on her shoulder and he squeezed it

"You don't have to go inside, you can stay out front and watch" He said. Connie frowned and looked down but she looked back at Steve

"No.. I need to do this, maybe I'll end up getting closure with James.." She said and Steve turned her to face him and brought her into a big hug

"If it makes you feel any better.. I want to punch him for dating my great-granddaughter without my permission.. Punk could have asked me first" Steve grumbled. Connie laughed and shook her head "If it was the 1940s and you, little Steve Rogers came up to him and told him that he was dating your great-granddaughter and threatening to punch him.. He would probably think you're crazy or drunk"

"Well I'm Captain America now.. I won't be afraid to punch him into a wall if he hurts you" Steve said. Connie's eyes soften as she hugged her family member back

"I'm sure James would take extra care of me if he knew" She said. Steve muttered something of a 'He better' before they went up the stairs. Connie picked the lock and the door opened. With Steve dressed as Captain America and Connie as the Viper. She was the first inside, walking around the room she noticed that Bucky didn't have much.. His mattress was beat up. He had a lot of books about history.. Small snacks.

Connie looked around before stopping in front of the fridge. Steve went next to her and picked up a diary that Bucky had on top and started to read through it.

"Connie" He said softly and she leaned over his shoulder to read from the journal and her face fell once she started reading the paragraphs.

"He called out for me as he was being tortured.. He went to find me when he broke free.. Saw me in the museum with my mother" She whispered with tears in her eyes. She felt horrible, she wished that she could have saved Bucky from Hydra's wrath.

"It's not your fault.. No one knew, don't blame yourself" Steve whispered. Connie saw a picture and picked it up and more tears started streaming from her eyes.

It was a picture of her and Bucky.. Standing in front of the Stark Expo, she was cuddled up to his chest and was looking up at him with love in her eyes while he had a arm around her waist and was looking down at her with the same amount of love.

"My James.." Connie whispered softly and Steve gave her the picture and she stroked it for a few seconds, Steve looking at a picture from the museum of himself.

They didn't hear the soft footsteps that entered the door, they were too busy remembering their memories of Bucky until Steve sensed someone was behind and he turned around quickly, once he saw the person he relaxed somewhat. Steve saw Bucky was looking at Connie, Steve grabbed Connie's arm and she looked up at him before noticing someone was behind her and she turned around.

Connie had tears in her eyes when she looked at James, he didn't look like he aged a day. His hair was longer and his eyes still blue as ever. She saw he was more muscular than he was in the 1940s.

Bucky's eyes traveled up and down Connie, his eyes pained as he was looking at her. It felt like he was just dreaming this.. It couldn't be his Connie. She looked as beautiful as ever, her hair wasn't longer as it was when he first saw her, it was a couple of inches shorter and now up to her back.

Steve saw the looks of the former couple. The look of loss, longing and pain. He didn't think that they were so in love with each other and thought they had a puppy love.. But it was real, their love was serious.

"James.." Connie whispered his name, Bucky looked at her with a pained expression before he had a hard expression and shook his head "My name is Bucky.. No one calls me James"

"Bucky.. It's me, Connie.. Don't you Remember me?"

"I don't.. I've never saw you before" Bucky said which caused Connie's heart to break. Steve saw the face expression of his great-granddaughter and he quickly stepped in front of her, shielding her from Bucky's view.

"Heads up, Cap. German Special Forces, approaching from the south." Connie and Steve heard Sam's voice in their ear-pieces and Steve looked at Bucky and spoke

"Do you remember me?"

"You're Steve. I read about you in a museum." Bucky said without even looking at him, his focus on Connie even if Steve was shielding most of her. Connie looked down with tears in her eyes.

"They've set the perimeter." Sam said, Steve looking back at Connie before at Bucky again

"Look at me, not her. I know you're nervous. And you have plenty of reason to be. But you're lying.. You know us, She loves you and you're my best friend."

"I wasn't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore" Bucky simply said looking at Steve with a frown and Steve sighed "Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive."

"They're entering the building." Sam said as he sighed "Connie, Steve.. Get out of there"

"That's smart. Good strategy.. She should go" He said looking at Connie who shook her head "I'm not leaving without you"

"They're on the roof. I'm compromised." Sam said and Connie looked up at Steve, who looked back down at her and they nodded.. They were ready to fight.

"This doesn't have end in a fight, Buck." Connie said as Bucky sighed and took off his glove, exposing his metal hand "It always ends in a fight"

"5 seconds." Sam said

"You pulled me from the river.. You went to see Connie at the museum. Why?" Steve questioned as Bucky looked up at Connie and Steve, his face expression sad as he shrugged "I don't know"

"3 seconds!"

"Yes you do! Stop trying to think you're protecting Connie and I! You're not, you're hurting her" Steve snapped at Bucky which caused Connie to jump back a bit. She didn't expect Steve Rogers to snap at his best friend like that.

"Breach! Breach! Breach!" Sam shouted as all of a sudden a flash grenade flew into the window and it landed around Bucky's foot, he kicked it towards Steve who slammed his shield into the ground and it blew up under the shield. Connie saw a couple of soldiers crashing through the windows, Connie ran towards an officer and swiftly kicked him in the stomach before she grabbed his head and slammed it into the counter, knocking him out. Bucky looked on impressed before he started punching and kicking some officers with Steve slamming his shield into more officers.

"Steve, Shield!" Connie shouted as Steve quickly threw the shield towards her and Connie caught it before twirling and taking out two officers around her.

She threw the shield back at him and they watched as Bucky threw a block at a man before punching him back towards the bathroom.

Bucky started to charge at a guy to get him out of the window but Steve quickly grabbed his arm "Buck Stop! You're going to kill somebody"

Bucky spun around and threw Steve to the ground and Connie ran towards Bucky, ready to get him away from Steve until Bucky punched a hole next to Steve's head "I'm not going to kill anyone, unless they hurt her" Bucky said looking over at Connie before he grabbed a bookbag out of the hole and threw it across the building.

A officer started shooting towards Connie and Bucky but Bucky went in front of Connie, shielding their faces with his metal arm before Bucky got Steve up and used the shield to cover all three before Steve kept Connie with him with Bucky going towards the man who was shooting at them, his metal arm raised so he couldn't get hit and then he swiftly kicked the man in the stomach before knocking him out

They heard the officers shooting the door down, Bucky running towards the door with Connie running after him but Steve was busy taking care of more officers coming through the window

"I'll stay with him!" She shouted and all of a sudden she saw Bucky's fist going through the wooden door and knocking out the officer in front of it. Bucky side-stepped as Connie ran and kicked the door open, knocking another officer down as the door flew at him. Bucky and Connie were back to back as they were kicking and punching their way. Bucky started going down the stairs and he looked in awe once he saw Connie kicking the officers, quick and swiftly like a dancer.

An officer burst through the window from the top and Connie ran behind Bucky as he raised his arm towards his head, protecting Connie from the hits of the bullets.

He grabbed the man that was hanging by his gun and smashed him into a wall and then using him to swing to the other side of the staircase. Connie ran to follow him. Steve managed to get out of the door and saw there was an officer trying to call for backup but he grabbed the walkie and crushed it with his hand before following Connie and Bucky who were working together to take down the officers.

"Buck, go down" Connie said as Bucky suddenly grabbed her waist and he jumped over the rails with her, he caught the rails with his metal arm with a grunt before he softly told her to climb over the rails. Once she did, he followed and he stood in front of her

"Do you trust me?" Bucky said looking at her and he held out his hand. She looked at his hand for a moment before taking it and nodding "With my life"

"We're going to have to jump off this building to another" He said and she sighed and shook her head "Of course we do... Let me know when" She said as he suddenly ran towards the window

"The things I do for love" She muttered as she ran after him and soon he jumped over the balcony and flew into the air before landing on the other building, she closed her eyes and leaped over the balcony and felt herself flying for a second before landing, she saw Bucky was waiting for her before she nodded and they ran, Bucky grabbing his bookbag on the way.

Connie's eyes widen as she saw two shadows leaping into the air before one of them crashed into Bucky while the other crashed into her. She had fallen on the floor and Bucky called out for her and the two figures regrouped. Bucky and Connie looked up to see who was in front of them.

The Black Panther had his claws out, ready to strike. Meanwhile a woman with a black leather suit with a white scarf covering the lower half of her face looked at Bucky with cold eyes.

Black Panther charged at the both of them, Bucky ran towards him to make sure Black Panther didn't touch Connie and punched Black Panther but the man was fast enough to dodge the metal arm.

Connie rushed towards Orchid and tried to spear her but she felt herself hitting something and she opened her eyes to see that there was a force field between herself and Orchid. Orchid quickly flicked her hands and it disappeared which gave Orchid the upper hand to elbow Connie in the face before quickly taking Connie down and she gasped for air.

Whoever this woman was, she was more experienced than Connie. She was quick and light on her feet. The fact that she had abilities as well made it complicated.

She kneed Orchid in the stomach which made the Inhuman grunt and she quickly pushed Orchid off and ran at The Black Panther, tackling him to the ground before his claws touched Bucky's face.

Orchid saw her Fiancée was being attacked and went to charge at Connie but Bucky slammed himself into her sides and pinned her to the ground, Orchid struggled at first until Bucky's grip but she quickly touched Bucky's hand, her eyes turning purple for a moment before Bucky's eyes widen, she punched Bucky in the face with the similar strength that Bucky had.

Connie saw this and quickly punched Black Panther away before going against Orchid once again, Bucky was pinned to the floor by Black Panther and the man had his claws out, ready to drive them into Bucky's face if Bucky didn't pick up a metal bar and protect his face from it.

Steve was watching the action, his eyes widen at the fight that was happen before him and he saw Sam flying towards them

"Sam, Roof!"

"Who the hell are the other two?" Sam said as Steve was backing up, getting ready to jump on that side of the roof as well "I don' know, but I'm about to find out" Steve said as he made a run for it and leaped over the balcony. He heard helicopter above him and he gasped once he saw it started shooting.

Black Panther quickly grabbed on to Orchid and hugged her, shielding her from most of the bullets that were flying towards them. Connie quickly rolled away and got up and Bucky joined her. He grabbed her hand and his bag and ran towards the edge of the building, he jumped off first and landed on the ledge, Connie following. Black Panther ran at them and used his claws to slide down the side of the building. Orchid using her force fields to jump down, catching up with Black Panther.

Connie and Bucky landed on the floor, Connie was faster than Bucky but she kept up to his pace. Another Helicopter flew in front of them and started shooting but the Super Soldiers were fast enough to dodge them. Connie looked back and saw Black Panther and Orchid following close and she saw Bucky jumping down into a hole and without thinking, Connie followed and they landed in the middle of the highway.

A car nearly hit them if it didn't swirl in time. Connie grabbed Bucky's hand and yanked him forward. The two started running and they felt two figures behind them and saw it was the couple but Connie sighed in relief when she saw Steve jumping in behind them

"Connie, get him far away! I'll get those two away" Steve said into the com

"The female has powers, she somehow absorbed Bucky's strength and creates force fields. She's the real threat" Connie and she saw Steve slamming himself into the front of the car and Bucky saw this too

"Is he nuts?!" Bucky said as he jumped on a car and ran over it, Connie following behind and she saw police cars were now coming in front of them.

Steve sighed in frustration when he saw Black Panther on the back of the car, Orchid was running fast naturally and it made Steve wonder... Who was this woman?

Bucky and Connie jumped over the barrels and into the other lane, Bucky ran in front of Connie when they saw a motorcycle and he looked behind and at Connie

"On my signal, you get on the bike" Bucky said and Conne was going to question what was the signal and she saw Bucky running towards the Bike and he quickly grabbed the handle, causing the man to fall over and Bucky along with the bike spun around, Bucky's leg straddling the bike. Connie's mouth dropped and she swore she was turned on in that moment.

"That's the signal?" Connie said as Bucky chuckled and winked at her. Connie blushed but got behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and they quickly started zooming into the tunnels of the highway.

Steve was catching up to them, but Orchid was more quickly and she leaped forward trying to get the wheel of the motorcycle but Connie beat her to it and elbowed her in the face. Causing Orchid to yelp and fall on the floor, Black Panther looked back, ready to go back to her but Orchid quickly shook her head at him and he nodded. He soon climbed over Steve's car and flying into Connie and Bucky but Bucky saw that and quickly grabbed Black Panther by the throat which caused the motorcycle to tilt but Bucky with his hand kept the bike from completely falling and Connie quickly punched Black Panther away from the bike, causing him to roll on the ground.

"We did it" Connie whispered and Bucky looked back at her "We're getting out of here and getting somewhere safe.. I promise" He said but he was quickly cut off when he saw Falcon flying past them and Connie looked back and saw Black Panther attacked Falcon. Sam was trying to break free, but Black Panther's claws were clinging on to Sam's wings and Bucky saw Sam and Black Panther were coming closer so he threw a bomb on the ceiling and it quickly exploded, Sam throwing Black Panther into it but it didn't work as Black Panther quickly slashed the tire and it caused the bike to lose it's balance and Bucky and Connie went flying and were rolling on the floor.

Steve now was out of the car, running after Black Panther with Orchid on his trail. He saw Black Panther on top of Bucky, ready to slash his face but Connie quickly covered Bucky. Steve tackled T'Challa's side, knocking him to the ground and Orchid quickly punched Steve away from her fiancée.

They saw the police cars swarming them now. Helicopters were in the sky with men aiming their guns at Bucky. A couple of officers got out of their car and aimed their guns at Steve, Bucky and Connie.

They heard a large boom and Connie saw War Machine had landed and was pointing his blasters at them

"Stand down, now" War Machine commanded. Black Panther quickly stepped in front of Orchid, making sure she wasn't in the middle of a fire fight if there was.

A couple of officers were guiding Sam towards the group, his hands up. Steve sighed and placed his shield behind his back and a couple of officers ran at Bucky, grabbing his arms harshly and throwing him to the ground. Connie was about to punch the officers but Steve quickly grabbed Connie's arm "Don't.. You'll make it worse" Steve whispered and they looked at the couple in front of them.

Black Panther and Orchid looked at the officers around them before looking at each other and nodded. Black Panther took off his mask, Orchid removing the scarf from her face and letting it sit on her chest and Connie's eyes widen.

Steve looked at them in shock, he didn't expect this..

"Your majesties" War Machine said.

It was T'Challa and Orchid... The King and Queen of Wakanda.

Author's Note:

This story is back!  
I'm happy to be back writing this, We're only 1/4 of a way done with this story. Connie is the main character in this story instead of Riley. The Captain America Trilogy is special to me because Captain America was the first Marvel Fic I wrote.

Mary Hunter was the Main Character of the first movie.  
Riley Smith was the Main Character of the second movie  
S.J Rogers was the Main Character in Age of Ultron  
Connie Harris is the Main Character in Civil War.

So I've spoiled in my Guardians of the Galaxy story that Orchid is actually related to my other OC Anthea, making her the niece of Black Bolt. Orchid's backstory will be explored in the next chapter and it will be a good one. 


	6. Orchid and T'Challa

"So you like cats?" Sam asked, eyeing T'Challa and Orchid who were sitting in front of them in the van. Orchid's head on her Fiancé's shoulder while T'Challa's arm was around her shoulders, holding her tight.

"Sam" Steve said, Connie sitting next to her family member shook her head at Sam "You just can't ask that question.. He may punch you in the face"

"What? Dude dressed up as a cat shows up with a woman dressed up with a white cloth covering half of her face.. I can't ask these questions?" Sam asked and Steve looked over at Orchid and T'Challa

"Your suits... it's Vibranium?" He asked. T'Challa tensed up a bit but Orchid rubbed his arm a bit and he somewhat relaxed and started to speak

"The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle, passed from warrior to warrior. And now, because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king... With Orchid as my Queen. So, I ask you... as both warrior and king... how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?" He challenged. Connie was about to speak and Steve grabbed her arm and shook his head, not wanting to make things worse. Orchid sensed the tension in the van and she looked back at Steve, Sam and Connie

"You guys are skilled fighters.. It's nice to have a challenge" She spoke quietly. T'Challa looked at her and she sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder once again, trying to calm him down.

The van stopped at a big building. T'Challa and Orchid were released first, follow by the other Avengers. T'Challa and Orchid moved once they saw Everett Ross and went towards him. Connie looked behind and saw Bucky was strapped to a pod and she wanted to run to him, but Steve grabbed on to her hand "I want to get him out too.. We need to patient" He whispered. Connie sighed but nodded and saw Bucky was looking back at her with sad eyes.

Steve and Sam guided Connie away from him and to The Royal couple, they saw Sharon with an older man and Connie went towards them "What's going to happen to James?"

"Same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition." He said, his eyes narrowed. Sharon cleared her throat and nodded towards the man

"This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander."

"What about our lawyer?" Steve said and Ross chuckled dryly "Lawyer. That's funny. See their weapons are placed in lockup. Oh, we'll write you a receipt." He said, they started to walk back and Steve looked back at Bucky who was looking back at him before looking at Connie. Steve nodded at Bucky who nodded back.

Bucky wanted Connie safe.

"You'll be provided with an office instead of a cell. Now, do me a favor, stay in it?" Ross said, T'Challa and Orchid's hands intertwined while they walked next to Ross. The trio were walking behind him, keeping quiet.

"We're not intending on going anywhere." T'Challa said and Orchid nodded in agreement "We just need some justice"

The trio saw Natasha and Riley waiting for them, Riley ran towards the group and she brought Connie into a hug before moving to Steve and kissing him "I tried to buy you lots of time but of course Friday warned Tony that you guys were being chased by two strangers.. Who seemed to be the King and Queen of Wakanda in a high way"

"They're good fighters, I give them that" Steve muttered as they followed behind the royal couple. They saw Tony speaking on the phone, looking stressed. His eyes narrowed once he saw the trio and he sighed "Thank you General Ross"

"I'm not getting that shield back, am I?" Steve asked as Tony sighed and started to walk off, Riley following her cousin. Natasha going after them as well as she looked back at Sam, Steve and Connie "Technically, it's the government's property. Wings, and Viper suit and weapons too."

"That's cold" Sam smirked as Natasha chuckled "Warmer than Jail"

* * *

Riley was walking through the halls of the building, she saw Steve and Tony were in Steve's office.. Talking. Connie and Sam were in another room just talking, mostly Sam trying to make sure Connie wasn't worried that much for Bucky.

Riley saw Orchid was alone in her office, the Queen was in deep thought as she was looking at something. Riley went towards the door and knocked on it softly, Orchid snapped out of her thoughts and looked to see it was Riley and Orchid nodded her head for Riley to come in

"Your Highness" Riley said, bowing her head. Orchid shook her head and raised a hand "Please.. Don't call me that. Orchid is fine" She said. Riley took a seat in front of the future Queen and looked around

"Where's your Fiancé?" Riley asked and Orchid sighed and leaned back into her chair "He's just taking a breather downstairs.. He's still not doing well after the accident" She said and Riley frowned "I'm sorry for your loss"

Orchid gave a small smile "Thank you.. He was like a father to me.. My father died when I was young, but T'Chakka stepped up and helped me be the woman I am today.. It's like I lost my father all over again"

"Are you mad at Bucky..? I know T'Challa wants to murder him"

Orchid thought about it for a moment "I want justice for what happened to my King.. I want to personally ask him why he killed T'Chakka.. But I know T'Challa wants him dead."

"T'Challa must be very upset"

"He's very protective of his family.. His Sister has to nearly punch him to get him out of her lab while my team.. He's so protective of them as well. They're my sisters."

"He was always protective?"

Orchid looked sad for a moment before looking down "Our parents had us in an Arranged Marriage. They thought it would be best since I'm an Inhuman and I would inherit my mother's powers. T'Challa and I grew up together, but he hated the thought of being an arranged marriage. He rebelled from it. He always acted cold and distant towards me behind closed doors, meanwhile he dealt with me when we were in front of the public and other important members of our tribes. T'Challa had many lovers back then, it hurt to walk through the halls and see him with one of them.. Knowing that I was never going to have that relationship with him"

"It hurt a lot" Riley said and Orchid nodded

"But I still loved him, and if it meant for me just be a figure head and work with T'Challa for the sake of the Kingdom.. I was fine with it. I even took a lover at some point, his name was Erik. He didn't agree with T'Challa's ways but he was around.. For me"

"What happened that made T'Challa like he was today then?" Riley questioned and Orchid sighed and looked up at the ceiling

"There was a Black Market Criminal around Wakanda.. Stealing a lot of Vibranium and destroying parts of our tribes that wasn't unacceptable.. So I took the Dora Milaje and went into the jungle one day.. My suit was being modified by T'Challa's sister so I didn't wear any protective gear.. I thought everything would be fine"

Riley was silent as Orchid went on

"T'Challa caught wind that I took my team out and he went out without his suit to help.. We saw the Criminals and they had two children hostage, The Dora Milage weren't around as we had split up and it was just T'Challa and I. They saw T'Challa.. They knew he was the prince, and if he was dead. They would be known for killing the Prince of Wakanda" Orchid swallowed deeply and had tears in her eyes as she was reliving the memories

"So all five of them had aimed at T'Challa, I didn't have time to think of creating a force field because it happened so fast.. I ran in front of T'Challa as they began shooting. I took the bullets. I could see the look of horror on his face as I was falling and saw my team running at the criminals and saving the kids.."

"Oh my god.. I'm so sorry" Riley said as she saw it was still hard for Orchid to be talking about the horrible memory

"They said T'Challa had carried me back to our home.. Snapping at every person that tried to stop him to ask him what happened and wouldn't even let Erik look or touch me. I had been shot in the stomach and the fact that five men had started shooting me.. The doctors were surprised that I was still breathing. T'Chakka and his family had to literally drag T'Challa out of the room while they were doing surgery on me."

"And you survived" Riley breathed and Orchid had a small smile

"T'Challa called it quits with his lovers and exiled Erik when I woke up. He stayed by my bed side until I had recovered, he promised that he would be the best husband to me and he was sorry about everything.. That everything would change after that day.. It did.. But"

Riley knew what Orchid was going to say "You felt like he was only doing it because he was guilty"

"Yes.." Orchid said and she saw T'Challa coming towards them, he saw Orchid and had the biggest smile on his face and she smiled back softly "I know he loves me.. I wouldn't ask it for any other way and in the end, I will always remain loyal to him. He's the only man I've loved and I'm very nervous to get married"

"You're not getting cold feet?" Riley said and Orchid laughed and shook her head "Never.. I'm nervous I may trip on my dress, I tend to be clumsy" She laughed and Riley laughed along and the Queen looked at Riley

"Thank you for being great company.. It's great to have new friends" Orchid said and Riley grinned "It's not every day you get to be friends with a Queen"

"Okoye, Nakia and Shuri are the closest friends I have in Wakanda.. They joke too much about that, but Nakia is shocked that Okoye has a sense of humor as she will literally cut your head off for breathing near her"

"She sounds scary" Riley said and Orchid nodded "She's one of the best warriors and my closest friend. She took over the team after the accident. But I miss running with my Team mates.. I'll probably do a mini mission with them when T'Challa isn't looking" Orchid said, her eyes full of mischief and Riley chuckled

"You're a real Princess"

"My mother's maiden name is Boltagon.. She was sent to earth from her native planet for unknown reasons but her father was the king and she had two brothers. Her mother was also African American. We wonder if she was born out of Wedlock"

"You can solve that mystery one day"

"Find other members of my mother and see if they have abilities like I and her. I think she would be happy" Orchid said and she saw T'Challa coming towards the room and she looked at Riley "I must speak with him, I'm sure they have come to an agreement with Barnes"

Riley was quiet for a moment before Orchid looked at her "Your boyfriend.. The Captain. I can tell he really loves you" Orchid smiled and Riley looked over at Steve who was speaking to Connie and he saw Riley was looking at him and he sent her a quick wink

"We've been through a lot.. I don't think anything can tear us apart"

Author's Note:

Merry Christmas Eve!

I wanted to write an Orchid backstory chapter and I really like her story, I can't wait to write Black Panther with her in it. She's gonna a favorite of mine.

So Orchid is the cousin of Anthea Boltagon (My Guardians oc) Orchid's mother and Black Bolt are siblings, Orchid's mother was born out of wedlock and she was sent away because of it. But I will say that Orchid and Anthea may reunite at some point and even interact!

What do you think of Orchid's backstory?

I'm very happy that you guys like her, and it's pleasing to write her. Also that you guys are fans of Connie and rooting for her and Bucky.

As you see, Orchid isn't out for blood as T'Challa is. She just wants justice and we will see conflict with her and T'Challa as he as revenge and she doesn't.

Next Chapter:

Winter Soldier is out and about. and Connie pays for the price of it.  
Riley is torn between Tony and Steve 


	7. Battle of The Minds

**_A/N: Just a huge special thanks to Arwen The Storyteller for a suggestion! They're such a lovely person and it means a lot!_**

Ржавый.

Connie's eyes widen as suddenly the power went out, she saw Bucky was tense in that POD and once the Therapist started saying in Russian, she bolted from the room, ignoring Steve and Sam's calls before storming to find Bucky's room.

"Stop." Bucky pleaded trying to not let the words get to him, Connie was there and he couldn't risk hurting her.. He would hate himself if he even laid a finger on her "I can't hurt her" He whispered quietly but Zemo ignored him and went on with the next word

Семнадцать.

Riley saw Connie bolting out of the room, she was with Natasha and Tony.. She had just talked to Tony about maybe opening his eyes about not signing with the accords and try to understand Steve's points. Tony considered it but was cut off when the lights went out.

Steve came out of the room and Riley went towards him and went in front "What's happening?"

"That Therapist wanted to be alone with him, He's going to make Bucky turn into the Winter Soldier and Connie just ran out there.. I need to stop her" He said before Riley nodded and kissed his cheek "If he manages to get up here, We'll take him"

"Just.. Be careful okay?" Steve said and Riley nodded before Steve and Sam ran in the direction that Connie went to. Riley looked on with a worried look on her face.

Bucky whined, feeling his inner demons were taking over "Stop.. Please" Bucky whispered. As his metal arm tensed up, making a noise. He suddenly remembered all the times he was being brainwashed.. All the times he screamed and his face twisted in agony.. He would call for Connie, calling for her to find and rescue him.

Рассвет.

T'Challa and Orchid stood up from their seats, Orchid looked at the Avengers' actions and had a frown on her face while looking at T'Challa "Something is wrong.." She whispered and T'Challa looked at the alarms going off now, he went close to Orchid

"My love, stay here" He said and Orchid shook her head "I'm not leaving you alone to fight the Winter Soldier.. You're crazy if you think so" She said and T'Challa grabbed her hands and shook his head "If Barnes touches you.. I would kill him. He already murdered my father, I can't let him get you"

"T'Challa.. You already want this man dead when he hasn't been put on trail.. He deserves a fair chance. We need justice, but it doesn't mean we send a man to death without hearing what he said"

"I don't care about that.. He killed my father, he killed the King of Wakanda. What if he goes after Shuri? My mother? What if he kills you next?" T'Challa said, his voice was small. Orchid kissed his knuckles and shook her head at him

"We're better than this.. Since we were children, we were taught to treat everyone fairly and equally until they've said what they want. We treat people right and justice will be served with how it's suppose to be"

T'Challa was silent for a moment before he sighed "You stay with me at all times, I don't want you leaving my sight" He said and Orchid knew why he was being so protective. This was the same man who killed T'Challa's father and plus of Orchid's accident.

"I promise" She said before T'Challa and Orchid saw Natasha, Tony and Riley running and they followed after them.

 _Печь_

 _Добросердечный._

 _Возвращение на Родину._

 _Один._

Connie ran as fast as she could down the stairs and saw the soldiers on the ground, her eyes widen in fear before looking forward and seeing him standing there.. Just looking at her with blank eyes before hatred replaced it.

 _"Mission report. December 16, 1991." Zemo said looking at the Winter Soldier_

The Winter Soldier charged at Connie, she quickly dodged and he went to punch her with his metal arm but she jumped back. She knew she couldn't win a fight with the Winter Soldier, he was literally trained to take out anyone in his path. Connie only had fighting experience for a year, being trained by Steve, Riley and Nat.

"James.. It's me." Connie said as Bucky tackled her to the ground, she rolled away quickly before he went and kicked her in the stomach "It's me, Connie." She pleaded and she punched him in the neck but it had no effect on him and he grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall with his metal arm

"Do you remember our last day together?" Connie gasped for air as she tried breaking free and it didn't work as his grip on her neck was tighter "We danced on the roof, to the beautiful music and we told each other we loved each other, that you were going to come back from the war and we'll be a family? Snap out of it, James" Connie said before kicking him in the guts, breaking his hold before she remembered what Nat said she did to Clint one time when he was under mind control.

Connie ran at Bucky, before he picked her up and she moved gracefully before she was sitting on his shoulders and hitting him on the head, trying to get him out of it "James, it's me.. I love you, please snap out of it and tell me you love me too"

The Winter Soldier slammed her into the ground, using all of his weight to crush her before he repeating punched her in the face with his metal arm.. Causing her face to have some black and blues. Connie felt the weight off of her when she saw Sam tackling The Winter Soldier to the ground, Steve running to Connie

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Steve whispered and he saw the bruises on Connie's face and anger rose from him. He looked up at the Winter Soldier with fury in his eyes and he saw The Winter Soldier throwing Sam to the ground before he charged at The Winter Soldier.

They were going at it, but The Winter Soldier got the upper hand and slammed Steve through the elevator doors. The Winter Soldier looking back at Connie, for a moment his eyes grew soft, Bucky wanting to break free and run to Connie and help her.. But The Winter Soldier snapped him out of his thoughts before charging up the stairs.

"We're in position" Natasha told Tony who sighed, Riley and Sharon were together while Tony saw The Winter Soldier ready to shoot a soldier until Tony used a sonic beam t stun Bucky but it was for a moment before they were engaging in hand to hang combat until Bucky was ready to shoot Tony, who covered the gun with his iron hand. Before Bucky elbowed Tony in the face. Riley and Sharon came out of the corner and ran at him. Riley getting him on the lower part of his body while Sharon got the top. The Winter Soldier grunted before grabbing Sharon and flipping her over, she had fallen on a table.

Riley kicked the Winter Soldier in the face before leg sweeping him, he had fallen on the ground. But he grabbed her ankle and yanked her to the ground. He punched her in the face and she covered her stomach with her knees as he tried to get to her stomach but Natasha quickly got him.

But Natasha couldn't hold him that long and Orchid saw Natasha was being strangled by The Winter Soldier and she ran faster than T'Challa and tackled Winter Soldier into the ground. The Winter Soldier was off guard at first before she grabbed his arm and managed to absorb the super soldier strength and punched The Winter Soldier in the face, which stunned him. But he grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the ground, strangling her with his normal hand and punching her in the face with his metal arm. T'Challa watched in horror before rage took over, seeing his fiancée getting punched in the face.. Her face getting many bruises and her cheeks getting swollen. T'Challa kicked The Winter Soldier in the head. Orchid gasping for air as she saw T'Challa going face to face with the Winter Soldier. She saw the coldness in the man's eyes and how ruthless he was.. In that moment, Orchid understood T'Challa..

The Winter Soldier needed to be stopped.. Even if it means him being killed. He didn't need justice. He needed death.

Connie got up, her eyes full of tears once seeing the surrounding around her. She ran to the elevator doors and saw Steve climbing up and he was in front of her. He looked at his great-granddaughter. Her faced was bruised up with her neck showing the finger marks that the Winter Soldier left behind

"I'm going to kill him" Steve muttered looking at him, Connie shaking her head at Steve "You know this isn't him.. He would never do that" She said. He was quiet for a moment before he sighed "He escaped.. He's gonna escape" He said and Connie shook her head "He's might go up to the roof.. We need to stop him"

"Not you... I'm going up there." He said but Connie stopped him "I'm not letting James leave.. Not again. Let me do this" She said and Steve couldn't help but be proud of his great-granddaughter.. How she was acting more like him and his son.. S.J

"Alright, but you let me take over if he attacks" He said and Connie nodded "Got it"

* * *

Connie was taking the lead, she kicked the door open to the roof and saw Bucky was in a Helicopter and taking off. Steve was the first to run and he ran with all of his might and lunged himself into the air and grabbed the bottom of the Helicopter. Connie followed and soon she followed her great-grandfather and jumped into the air and caught the helicopter. Both of them managing to drag the helicopter down.

Steve looked up and saw The Winter Soldier was looking down at Connie, in awe. He swore he saw the look of Love and hurt from those cold eyes.

They managed to get the helicopter to the edge of the building, Connie and Steve using all their strength to keep the helicopter from flying away. Soon The Winter Soldier used the handle to try to smash the Rodgers into the building. But Steve shoved Connie out of the way before he was dodging the tail of the helicopter.

"Steve!" Connie said, running towards Steve and seeing he was okay and he coughed a bit, looking at Connie "You're okay" He said and hugged her tight

"Thanks to you" She whispered and they broke free, but it was soon cut off when The Winter Soldier's arm smashed through the front window and his hand was around Steve's neck. Connie looked in horror before her instincts told her to save Steve.. Don't let the Winter Soldier hurt him.

She rammed herself into the Helicopter, Steve saw this and stood up but was struggling. He managed to help Connie push the helicopter off the edge of the building. Connie diving in after Steve and The Winter Soldier.

She felt herself hit the water, she saw Steve wasn't coming up for air. She swam to the bottom and saw Bucky was still in the helicopter. She swam into the broken front window and helped him out of his seat, he was knocked out. She grabbed him by his sides and started to swim up to meet Steve.

Steve was gasping for air, he saw Connie coming from being under and saw she had Bucky. Steve swam to them and helped her carry Bucky to shore.

"We need to get him out of here"

"You're lucky.. Riley and I recently visited a Warehouse.. It should cover us."

"They'll be looking for us.. I know Riley won't look for us until she gets a phone call from us. Sam would be scouting the building and area for us. We need to find him"

"We have a lot of explaining to do for this one too" Connie muttered to Steve who glared at the passed out Bucky "I'm going to murder him, for laying a finger on you and most likely Riley too"

 _ **Author's Note:** _

Just a small chapter and Happy Holidays!

We're marking the halfway of this story, next we have a couple of Bucky and Connie moments including Bucky wanting to punch himself for harming Connie.

So Orchid is now on the side of stopping Bucky, including if he gets killed.

Next chapter is a big one for Steve and Riley when they reunite and I thiiiinnkkkk we may get a hint of Emily and Scott finally appearing (If you haven't read Emily and The Ant-Man, do so now so you guys know who she is when she appears!)

A lot of you panicked when I said that Connie would pay the price, I was thinking more emotional since she loves Bucky and he's out there to hurt her and her family. However, Y'all can panic when IW hits. Because no character is safe from Thanos.

Question: How do you think Riley will react when she finds out Bucky killed her parents?

Until next chapter!


	8. Emily

Connie and Steve were taking a peak out of the door which was cracked open a bit. They heard Sam calling for them and Connie looked over at Steve who returned the glare

"He must be awake.." She said and Steve looked back at Sam who was looking at them "I'll check in on him first.. I don't need him to lose it when he sees your face" Steve muttered and Connie gave a small smile "Thank goodness for the Super Soldier Gene, healing somewhat faster than expected"

"Yeah.. The gene better work on his face.. I want to punch him in the face badly" Steve said and Connie took his hands "It's not his fault.. Please don't make him feel guilty. He will probably feel horrible when he sees me"

Steve was quiet for a moment before taking out his flip phone that only had Riley's number and handed it to Connie "I've already called her. If she calls and gives us a location.. Just write it down" He said and kissed Connie's head and jogged towards the direction of Bucky and Sam.

Connie was silent for a moment, listening to Bucky and Steve talking until she looked down and chuckled on what Bucky said

"You used to wear Newspapers in your shoes.. Mary would chuckle at it and it would make me laugh until I snorted out milk" She heard him whisper and Connie smiled

She heard the stories of her great-grandmother and also Steve and Bucky's first love.. Mary. She heard stories from Steve, Riley and S.J. She wasn't jealous on the fact that Bucky had also loved Mary as Steve did.. She knew her great-grandmother had an impact on Steve and Bucky's and even met her for a brief moment when she was stuck back in time. She loved Mary with all of her heart and wished she spent more time with her.

Connie was lost in thought while she listened to Bucky explaining to Steve that there was more than one Winter Soldier in the world and she felt the phone buzzing and saw it was Riley and she picked up

"Riley.. Are you okay?" Connie asked and Riley sighed "We're all fine, Orchid got hit badly by Bucky. T'Challa is more mad and out for blood now" She said and Connie looked back at Steve who wasn't paying attention to her and she looked down

"Everyone is good here, just a couple of bruises but we're good"

"Good.. Tony wants me to get checked by a Doctor but as we're speaking.. Sharon is getting our stuff and getting it into a car and we're heading towards you.. We're gonna be meeting at the bridge just out of town"

"Sharon is on our side?"

"She's family. She's doing what she believes is right and she knew Aunt Peggy would want this.. She also agrees with Steve's views." Riley said and Connie nodded "We're gonna see if Bucky is okay to travel"

"I know Clint is getting Wanda as we speak.. But we have more bad news" Riley said and Connie sighed "When isn't there bad news"

"Tony knows that Steve is probably planning on escaping.. So he called in The Snakes to help him retain Steve and Bucky.. Felix and Sean agreed while Janet is refusing to do it.. We're taking Janet with us too when we're leaving.. She doesn't agree with Tony's ways. She's doing what she thinks is right and what S.J would have wanted which is to be on his father's side"

"Aunt Janet saving the day as usual" Connie whispered with tears in her eyes and Riley chuckled "Her family is on team Cap's side.. I don't think she would betray them" She said and Connie got the location of the bridge and heard Steve calling for her

"I gotta speak to you soon, you and Sharon get here safe" She said and Riley sighed "We gotta leave soon before Tony suspects something.. We'll see you later. Take care of yourself.. Tell Steve that I love him"

"He will probably say he loves you too" Connie said and Riley laughed "I sure hope so"

After Connie hung up, she jogged towards Steve and saw Bucky was sitting on a seat. A vice grip holding down his metal arm. Bucky was looking down before he looked up at Connie and he saw the bruises

"Oh no.. No" Bucky said before trying to move back but he couldn't because of the grip "NO!" He shouted and Connie went towards him but Steve grabbed her arm "Don't.. He's not well"

"He's still my James, it doesn't matter" She said and broke free from Steve's grasp and started slowly going to him "Your name is James Barnes.. You're the first man I had ever fallen in love with and truly meant it.. You did not do this" She said as she bent down to Bucky's level "The Winter Soldier did this.. I know you wouldn't do this to me, because you loved me as much as I love you" Connie said, choosing her words carefully

"I've hurt you and you still want to be around me.. I've killed so many innocent people and you still care" Bucky whispered and Connie reached out to him and touched his cheek

"I never forgot that night.. Our last night together. We heard the neighbor playing a beautiful melody and I wanted to dance so badly.. You took me up to the roof and we danced under the stars and that's when you told me you loved me.. I said I wouldn't give up on you and would wait for you when you got home.. I went back to my time and you died.. I thought that dream died but not until I found out you were still out there" She whispered and Bucky leaned into her touch

"All the times they've brainwashed me.. The many times they've hurt me.. I kept calling your name.. Hoping that you would answer. I thought about you from the moment I woke up to the time I was under the ice.. I was scared.. But the thoughts of you kept me going, hoping that one day I may have found you as a little old lady who was maybe a great-grandma and lived her whole life. But you're here" He whispered, his voice broke and Connie brought him into a tight hug, Bucky was shocked at first but he hugged her with his normal arm

"Not to ruin this beautiful moment." Sam said as he looked over at Steve "This would have been a lot easier a week ago." He said as Steve looked over and saw Connie and Bucky were embracing each other. Bucky's hand was rubbing Connie's back

"If we call Tony..."

"No, he won't believe us."

"Even if he did..."

"Who knows if the Accords would let him help."

"We're on our own" He said as Connie looked towards Steve "The Snakes are on Tony's side, expect Janet whose coming with Riley. But we're outnumbered"

"Not really.. I hope a guy and girl"

"Who?"

"His name is Scott Lang, I encountered him once.. Quite a funny story. He has a suit that makes him smaller and it helped him a lot. He mentioned that his girlfriend was an MMA fighter and I looked her up, Her name is Emily Jean. She gave up a normal life to be with Scott who was in prison but they were together through it all, we can call and ask them if they could help us" Sam said and Connie couldn't help but smile as she thought of Emily and Scott, they sounded cute together and the fact that Emily supported Scott through it all, Connie was rooting for them.

"Great, we get them here and we'll be pretty much good. We all head to the base where they kept Bucky in and we stop this man from waking the other Winter Soldiers." Connie said as Steve nodded "Clint is picking up Wanda, he can get them too"

"Let's make phone calls and get to Riley, Sharon and Janet"

* * *

Ayo was stalking around the doctors that were treating Orchid and her face. T'Challa was no where in sight and Ayo shoved a doctor away "Move" She said and she looked at Orchid's face

"If Okoye saw your face, she would find the Winter Soldier in moments and bring his head back to you"

"Patience is key, Ayo. We will track him down and stop him"

"Good.. Otherwise I'll bring his head back to you before the others do"

"Ayo" Orchid laughed as the doctors finished and they were left alone "I do miss being with you guys.. I must join you guys on a mission" She said and Ayo gave her a stern look "Over our dead bodies that you'll do a mission with us" She said and Orchid shook her head "Ayo.. You guys can't treat me like I'm a baby.. I can take care of myself, I didn't have my suit on that day" She said and Ayo gave her a look

"You forget that you're the Queen of Wakanda now.. We must protect you, but you will always be our sister" Ayo said before Orchid smiled and brought Ayo into a hug "I love you girls, even if you're all the stricter older sisters.. Expect Nakia. She lets me have all the fun" Orchid said with a fake pout and Ayo couldn't help but smile until T'Challa walked through the door and he took a sharp breath when he saw Orchid's face

"Please leave me with her.. I need to speak with her alone" T'Challa ordered and Ayo bowed her head before looking at Orchid and T'Challa "I will be standing, keeping guard" She said and Orchid smiled and nodded and T'Challa was quiet until the door closed

"I hate myself" T'Challa whispered and Orchid frowned "Why, my love" She said and he bent down to her level and grabbed her hands "Because I couldn't protect you.. He had beat you up and I was too slow to stop him" He said and Orchid leaned foreward and kissed his forehead

"You saved me from much worse.. If he kept on going, he could have done more damage. But he didn't, thanks to you" She whispered and T'Challa looked down

"I wish things were easier.. That we got marred and Babba was there to make it official. We would have had a better wedding than any royal couple in the history" He said as Orchid looked down

"We have a couple of less family members.. But they'll be watching over us, and will be happy like we will be"

"Maybe we can have a couple of little ones after?" T'Challa joked but Orchid saw he was also being a little serious

"In a couple of years, when we're settled as King and Queen and Wakanda is somewhat in good shape that we can focus on taking care of a little one" Orchid said as she kissed T'Challa and he smiled "Having a baby with you, is gonna be one of the greatest things in my life"

"Oh hush" She said as she heard a knock on the door and saw Ayo walking in "They've requested you two.. They've mentioned about finding out where the Winter Soldier is and stopping him"

"Then we must go" Orchid said and T'Challa looked at her "Are you sure you want to join?" He asked and Orchid nodded "If you're going in.. So am I. We're in this together." She said and T'Challa smiled before kissing her softly "Let's go get Barnes"

* * *

Riley, Janet and Sharon were in Sharon's car. Catching up with each other until they saw a small classic blue car coming towards them and it parked behind their car and Riley had a look of amusement on her face

"This was probably Steve's idea" She said and all three of them stepped out of the car, Connie exiting the car first before rushing towards Janet and hugging her tight "Aunt Janet"

"My love, it's good to see you once again" Janet said as she stroked Connie's hair "How's your face?" She said as she lightly touched Connie's face

"I'm doing better, recovering faster than I thought" She said and Janet smiled "S.J and Alice would have been proud of you"

"I wish they were alive to see me following their footsteps" Connie whispered and Janet smiled softly. Her sister, Alice was a Snake.. Like S.J. The son of Captain America. They had fallen in love as they used a children soldiers.. Forced to by Super Soldiers with S.J's DNA. Alice had died giving birth to Connie's mother, Sarah-Jane. S.J had given Sarah-Jane to a priest who was fleeing the country.. To America, and the rest was history.

"You're taking S.J's title of The Viper very serious"

"Well, I'm a Rogers after all.. Adder" She said and Janet laughed and kissed her niece's cheek "You're the best one.." She whispered and Sharon was going into the trunk to get everyone's gear and Connie took Janet's hand "Come on.. We need to introduce you to James"

"You forgot I was trained by him"

"That was the Winter Soldier.. Right now, you're gonna meet James" She said and they saw Bucky narrowing his eyes on something that Sam said and Connie opened the back door "James.. This is Aunt Janet.." She said and Bucky looked at her with a small smile

"I remember you.. You were the little trouble maker of the kids" He said with a chuckle and Janet narrowed her eyes playfully "I tried" She said and she cut herself off once she saw the small car "Oh.. This isn't going to fit all of us"

"We better start thinking of laps that we can sit on" Connie said as Janet chuckled "You can sit on Sam's lap"

Connie saw Bucky tense up as Sam joked along "I've been told that I'm a great bean bag" He joked and Janet chuckled and wiggled her eyebrows "Connie enjoys that" She said as Connie narrowed her eyes "You guys are funny.. There's an extra space next to Bucky. Janet or Riley can sit on each other's laps and I'll sit on Bucky's.. If you don't mind" She said and Bucky's eyes widen before he shook his head "No!" His voice cracked a bit before clearing it "No.. That's fine" He said as he was somewhat relieved that Connie wouldn't sit on Sam's lap... He would throw Sam to another country if it happened.

Sharon began returning the stuff that belonged to each Avenger, it left Riley and Steve alone for a moment

"I'm so thankful that you came" Steve said as Riley smiled "You know I would come for you in a heartbeat, I will be by your side.. Until the end" She said and Steve smiled brightly and took her hands

"The first day I've met you.. I knew you were special. I thought I wouldn't find love again after I lost Mary. But boy was I wrong.. You were my guiding light through everything and you were scared of losing me because I was so hung up on her but the truth is.. I love you more than anything. If she was here right now, I would be with you in a heart beat. You're the most bravest and kindest woman I've ever met.. I want everything in life with you after our days as Avengers are done" Steve said and a couple of moments later, he went down on one knee. Riley covering her mouth with her hands in shock while the others' eyes nearly popped out of their heads expect Connie's, who smiled.. She knew Steve's plans all long.

"Will you make me the luckiest man in the world by being my wife?" He whispered and dug into his pockets for that tiny black velvet box and opened it to show off a huge diamond ring, with both of their birth stones around it.

"Yes!" Riley said happily as Steve went back on his two feet and slipped the ring into her finger and they had a long kiss. Everyone cheering for them and Connie was clapping until it finally hit her.

Steve never told Riley about the truth.. About how Bucky killed Riley's adoptive parents and that they weren't even her real parents.. Her real parents were members of the Red Room and Hydra..

She was wondering.. How long will it be a secret until it came out?

* * *

Everyone said their farewell to Sharon who was as excited to see Riley engaged than Riley herself. They were crammed into the small blue car that Steve bought, Janet and Riley were cursing at Steve but Connie and Bucky were perfectly fine with it, Bucky was scared of touching or holding Connie at first until after the car started and Connie's hand found Bucky and started to hold it. Bucky was tense until Connie squeezed his hand lightly, showing him it was okay. He relaxed a bit and began to hold her hand back.

They saw Clint and Wanda standing in front of a white van, they were having a casual conversation until they saw the small blue car and Clint laughed at the amount of people in it "How could you guys fit in that?"

"We found a way" Steve said as he exited the car, everyone following behind. Wanda saw the huge ring on Riley's finger and her mouth dropped "NO WAY!"

"Yes way!" Riley said as they both squealed of happiness before they ran to each other and embraced each other "I'm so happy!" Wanda said as Riley shook her head "Imagine how I feel! But Wanda.. Would you do me the honors of being one of my bridesmaid?" She asked and Wanda smiled with tears in her eyes "Of course.. I would love it"

Steve smiled at the moment, happy that Wanda and Riley were having a beautiful moment and he looked over at Clint "How about our other two recruits?" He asked as Clint had a look of amusement on his face as he went to open the van door

"Had to put a bit of coffee in them.. But she was so happy that she was meeting the Avengers she didn't even need the coffee.. She was singing and dancing in her seat the whole way and he was just.. Looking at her with such love in his eyes. It was so cute, it made me sick" Clint said as he opened the doors to show a man, was sleeping. His head on the woman's lap. The woman had a travel pillow around her and they both jumped when the door slammed open. Scott jumped and he rubbed his eyes

"Emily.. I think we're here?" Scott said and Emily yawned "I thought I could stay awake for at least planning on the flowers we were gonna have.. Did you like the white Roses idea?" She asked as Scott made a face "Can we add some White Lilies in it?"

"Yeah.. I think we can do that" Emily said as Scott got out of the van and held out his hand, Emily taking it and he helped her out of the van "Ugh.. What timezone is this?"

"Well.. It's not ours. The Coffee didn't help" Emily pouted and Connie looked at them, standing next to Bucky who was behind the car. The couple was so amusing and cute.

"Oh.. We are here" Scott said as he noticed Clint pushed him forward a bit and Emily followed and she looked around until she noticed Steve and she gasped

"Oh my god!" Emily said, using her hand to slap Scott's chest back and forth as she was in shock and Scott yelped in pain "Oh my god! Scott! It's Captain America!"

 _ **Author's Note:** _

I wanted to make the last chapter of 2017 a big one!

So a lot happened. But mostly, Steve and Riley are engaged!

Emily and Scott have joined the battle! I was so looking forward to them joining, I missed Emily so much. It's been over a year since I've wrote her and my favorite cute couple is back!

Thoughts on this chapter? What do you think of Steve keeping this secret from his Fiancee? What do you think of Connie and Bucky reuniting? Eily and Scott appearing?

Next chapter would mostly be Emily getting friendly with the Avengers. She's gonna be the mother of the group and plus we have a newly engaged girl! She needs some advice from someone whose been engaged for over a year!

Until next chapter and happy New Year!


	9. It's Go Time

Emily was slapping her fiancé's chest and Scott finally backed away from her and nodded "Yes, I see him!" Scott said and Emily slowly made her way towards Steve, Riley looking confused and looked over at Clint who nodded. Connie, Janet and Bucky were behind the car. Looking at the action in front of them, Connie with a small smile on her face.. Steve would always get embarrassed when someone was star struck, he didn't expect a new teammate to be like this too.

Emily was facing Steve, her eyes were tearing up before she brought Steve into a bone crushing hug. Steve was shocked at first before Emily spoke in a shaky voice

"You inspired me so much.. You saved my grandfather in a mission during World War II and he never forgot that. My parents were so against me going into fighting.. But I would wonder what you would do.. You inspired me to pack up my bags and leave my small town and start training.. Because I knew you didn't give up until you fought for your country and I didn't want to give up on my dreams.. Thank you for everything" She whispered and Steve had tears of his own before he hugged the woman in return "This is the reason why I love doing what I do.. For people like you to live your dream like I did with my own" Steve said and Emily chuckled and let go and was wiping away her tears

"I love you.. Not like that" Emily said before Scott came towards her "My heart belongs to this goof.. I love him more than anything in the world.. Expect maybe his daughter.. She has my heart too" She said before Scott gave a fake pout before smiling

"Wow.. It's nice to finally meet you.. Wow!" Scott said before going to shake Steve's hands and Riley smiled at the couple in front of her. Emily and Scott were so lovable and so happy.. She saw why they were a perfect couple

"Scott.. Honey.. You're shaking his hand too long." Emily pointed out and Connie couldn't help but laugh as she saw Scott was also star struck by her great-grandfather

"I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow! This is awesome! Captain America." He said before he released Steve's hand before looking back at Wanda "Oh.. I know you too! You're great"

"You are, I wish we can adopt you.. You're too amazing for this world" Emily said as Wanda had the brightest smile on her face and Riley was happy to see that smile on Wanda's face.. She hadn't smile lately after the Lagos accident.

Scott went back to feeling Steve's shoulders as he was amazed, Emily laughing "Scott.. Stop feeling him, he has a girlfriend" He said before looking at Riley and then her hand and seeing the ring "Oh! That her Fiancé!" Emily said with the hugest grin on her face and Scott nodded " Jeez. Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so... Thinks for thanking of us. Emily was so excited when she found out that she was going to fight along side her hero and I was just so amazed.. I couldn't sleep one bit" Scott said before Emily laughed "I should have knocked you out"

"Honey.. You can knock me out any time.. If you know what I mean" Scott said as Emily's eyes widen and she wacked Scott's arm "Scott!" She said as Scott chuckled before looking at Sam "Good to see you man!"

"What's up, Tic Tac?" Sam said with a small smile and Scott smiled a bit "Uh, good to see you. Look, what happened last time when I..."

"It was a great audition, but it'll... it'll never happen again." Sam said and Connie chuckled "I was the poor one that had to hear the man rant for a month straight on how he lost a battle against an ex-con." She said and Sam pointed at her and gave her a look "I thought we wouldn't mention it" He said as Connie laughed and Emily went towards Riley and Connie and started shaking their hands "It's nice to meet you guys"

"I was very impressed when Sam started showing us the videos of you fighting.. You're amazing" Connie said and Emily blushed and shook her head "Still learning from the best.. My sister Hope has been teaching me new moves while I've been teaching her my own.. You learn something knew everyday" She said and Scott looked over at Emily with a huge smile before Steve cleared his throat and looked over at the couple

"Did they tell you what we're up against?" He said as Scott went towards Emily and wrapped an arm around her waist "Something about some psycho-assassins?" He said as Steve nodded

"We're outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you're wanted people" He said looking at them, Emily and Scott looking each other before Emily slowly intertwining their fingers together and Scott kissed her head before looking at Steve

"Well.. What else is new? We laugh in the face of danger" He said as Emily nodded "You guys need some help.. We would be honored to help" She said as Steve smiled at her "Thank you for that." He said before looking at the others "Suit up.."

Connie, Riley, Janet, Wanda and Emily were waiting for the guys to get ready and Emily looked over at Riley "So how long have you guys been engaged?" She asked as Riley blushed "It's been a couple of hours actually" She said and Emily's eyes widen

"Ah! Newly Engaged! How exciting and she took out a necklace that had a ring, an engagement ring "When we usually wear the suits.. I put my engagement ring on my necklace so it doesn't get lost while I'm punching something." She said as Riley and Connie looked at the ring and saw the two diamonds on it "I love it" Connie said and Emily smiled softly

"One Diamond is for us being best friend.. Another one is for us being a couple. We've been engaged for about a year now" She said as Riley looked at her ring and smiled

"Mine has the Diamond plus our birthstones in between.. I love it so much" Riley said as Connie laughed "You guys already got the rings and I'm still single" She said as Emly wiggled her eyebrows at her

"I see how Mr. Brooding is looking at you, you guys would look like a cute couple" She said as Connie laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head "See there's a family story" She said as Emily was confused for a moment "What kind of story?"

"Basically an Inhuman sent her back in time with S.J, her grandfather and Natasha.. His girlfriend back into the 1940s. She met Bucky, Mr. Brooding before he was that at all and him and Connie had fallen in love. They were a couple until he left to fight in the war and she left back into her time.. By then, Bucky found her again as the Winter Soldier but he kept his distant" Janet's voice said behind the three and they turned to see Janet looking at Connie with an amused smile on her face

"Gee. Thanks Aunt Janet" Connie said dryly and Wanda chuckled "Well.. Your ex-boyfriend is very good looking" She said as Emily nodded "Yeah.. He won't look at any other woman.. Just you" Emily said and Connie smiled softly "I do like him" She said as Riley gave Connie a look

"I know there's a but in this" She said as Connie sighed

"Bucky had been brainwashed into murdering people and doing HYDRA's dirty work.. I wouldn't want to jump into a relationship with him right now because I know he's not mentally ready for it. He's probably scared that he could snap into the Winter Soldier if someone said those words and I can't stop him.. He felt horrible when he saw the bruises, how would he feel f he killed me?" Connie said as Emily nodded in agreement

"You two have all the time in the world, you two aren't going anywhere and there's no big threat happening in this world.. You just need to be patient with him" She said as Connie smiled and nodded "That's the plan"

"Besides.. I had to wait years to reunite with Scott after he was put into jail.. He was scared that I was going to leave him but I never did. Now look at us, we kick butt as a ant-sized duo and now we're finally planning our wedding while also being with his daughter.. We don't even have date nights anymore, they literally turn into family night with Cassie and it's honestly it's more fun than date night." She said and Wanda smiled at her

"You guys are so cute together" She said and Emily grinned and shook her head "We're not perfect.. We still have our disagreements. But we're a team in the end" She said and looked over at guys that were walking towards them and Steve looked at the girls, Riley looking over at Emily for a couple of moments before speaking "Can I speak to you alone for a moment?" She as the raven-hair woman nodded and they went towards the corner of the parking lot, a few moments later they returned to the group

"Scott and Emily, I want you guys to shrink and stay with us for backup.. We know Stark is here and he's going all out but we'll be ready.. Riley and I will try to get the helicopter. Sam, Connie and Bucky you guys stick together. Wanda, Clint and Janet in another group." Steve said and Emily and Scott nodded, they placed their helmets on and looked at each other before both pressing a button on their suits, causing them to be small

"Woah!" Connie said with a huge smile and soon they saw small figures jumping around until they were on Steve's shoulders, Steve looking down at Emily and Scott with a small smile before looking at his team

"Are we ready?" He asked and the group nodded before Connie went towards Steve and hugged him tight "You stay safe.. If I hear that Tony hurts you badly, I won't be afraid to punch that helmet off of him" She whispered and Steve chuckled "Same goes for you, I won't be afraid to punch anyone in the guts enough for them to bleed out"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her" Bucky said stepping up towards Steve and Connie, Steve giving him a look for a moment before sticking his hand out "I know you will.. Make sure she's safe" He said and Bucky looked at Connie before smiling softly "I promise"

"Alright team.. Let's go"

 _ **Author's Note:** _

Woooo first chapter of 2018!

A lot of people ship Connie and Buck and Orchid and T'Challa and it makes me happy cause those two couples are pure and I would protect them at all costs.  
I wanted a chapter for Emily to interact with the girls as it would be a nice bonding experience and it's been a while since I've wrote Em and Scott and I missed them

I'm also publishing chapters that Emily is in for her story Ant-Man and Emily so fans of her won't miss her if they choose to not read to Civil War story so hello guys!

What do you think Riley pulled aside Emily for? 


	10. In The End, Not Everyone Lives

Riley and Steve strolled into the field, their hands intertwined with Steve holding his shield with the other hand and they were confident that they were gonna get this helicopter.. They needed to in order to stop Zemo.

What everyone else didn't know was that Emily was on Riley's shoulder, while Scott was on Steve's Shield, ready to be backup in case it was needed if Tony's team came.

They saw the helicopter and they jogged for it until they saw a device land on the helicopter, taking all the electricity from it, causing it to be broken and they both looked up to see Iron Man and War Machine above them and both flew to the ground and Tony's face came out of the armor

"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?" He said looking at War Machine who nodded and agreed and Riley sighed

"Tony.. Let's not do this please.. I won't fight you" She said and Tony looked at her with sad eyes "Riley.. We lost both of our parents in that car crash.. We were raised by two amazing women who loved us until the end. We were raised together, I was there for you throughout everything and I watched you grow up.. You're going to throw that away for these accords?"

"Tony.. I don't agree with these accords.. I love you Tony, but I love my Fiancé with my heart and I believe what he is doing is right.. We have to stop that man that messed with Bucky's head.. We just have to"

"Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this." Steve tried reasoning with him but they saw two shadows leaping out from the top of the truck, Riley and Steve seeing T'Challa and Orchid landing gracefully on the ground as Black Panther nodded towards Steve and Riley

"Captain.. Smith"

"King and Queen" Riley said as she saw Sean and Felix coming out with Natasha and had a sad smile on her face "Felix.. Sean, good to see you today" She whispered as Sean had a frown on his face "This shouldn't have happened this way.. If you just signed with the accords and let it go.. We thought about S.J and his death.. He would want this" He said

"No.. S.J would have sided with me, he understood us and he wanted what was right with everyone's safety" Steve said and Tony narrowed his eyes

"Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?" Tony said looking at Riley and Steve. Steve sighed

"You're after the wrong guy." Steve sad and Riley nodding "He's innocent, we have proof" She said and Tony shook his head at the two

"Yours and Connie's judgment is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday." Tony said and Steve shook his head

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't."

"We're suppose to be family Tony.. You have to believe us" Riley whispered and Natasha stepped forward and looked at Riley and Steve

"Steve, Riley... you know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?" She questioned looking at them, Steve and Riley stood their ground with Riley looking at Tony with a hurt expression and he returned the expression and he snapped out of it and shook his head

"All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos!" Tony said calling for something and suddenly Steve's shield was yanked out of his hands, Riley and Steve's hands were tied together by some sticky thing and they saw a figure flipping over them before landing gracefully on the front of a truck. Riley's mouth dropped open as she was shocked that someone could tie both of them together with one move.

It was a young boy, in a costume and it hit Riley.. She knew Tony was looking at Youtube videos of people who had powers saving lives.. Spider-Man. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen. The Hero of Harlem.. Many more.

He managed to get Spider-Man

"Nice job, kid"

Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit... Well, it's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's-It's perfect. Thank you.

"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation."

"Okay. Cap... Captain. Big fan, I'm Spider-Man.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Just..."

"Hey, everyone."

"Good job" Tony said as Steve looked at Tony, impressed

"You've been busy." Steve said as Riley narrowed her eyes at Tony "Really Tony, you're bringing a kid into this fight?" She said as Tony looked at her with a hard expression

"And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep... I'm trying to keep Steve from tearing the Avengers apart." Tony said as Steve shook his head at Tony

"You did that when you signed and got the others to follow you"

"Alright, We're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys... with no compunction about being impolite" Tony said as Natasha's eyes widen at Tony's words and she looked over at Riley "S.J wouldn't want this.. Please just come with us" Natasha said and Steve looked down, Tony looking at Riley with pleading eyes "Please.. Riley, you're my only family left.. Just please"

"We found it. Their Quinjet's in hanger five, north runway." Sam's voice said into the com, Steve and Riley looking at each other before Riley moving in front of Steve and they both raised their hands up, Clint aiming for their hands and he released an arrow, freeing the two and Steve looked over at his shield

"Alright Lang" He said and Spider-Man looked over at the shield " Hey, guys, something..." He was cut off when Scott suddenly returned to normal size, kicking Spider-Man in the face as he grabbed the shield and suddenly Emily was off of Riley's shoulder and went to her Fiancée

"I believe this is yours, Captain America" Scott said as Emily frowned, no one could see it though. "I wanted to grab the shield.. But I know it meant a lot for you to do it" Emily said as Scott went towards her and squeezed her hand "I know.. Thank you for that"

"What the hell?" They heard War Machine saying and Iron Man sighed

"Oh, great. Alright, there's two on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her. Rhodey, Sean and Felix you want to take Cap and Riley?" He said and War Machine looked over at another side

"Got three in the terminal, Wilson, Harris and Barnes."

"Barnes is ours!" Black Panther said as Orchid ran after him, Steve running after them.. Managing to get Black Panther as Orchid was faster than Black Panther. Steve threw Black Panther, he got up

"Move, Captain. I won't ask a second time." He said as he started throwing multiple kicks and punches.

"Sorry Riley, you're still family" Sean said with Felix behind him. Emily suddenly ran at them, throwing down Sean while Riley getting Felix. Felix went to elbow Riley in the stomach but Riley quickly put her knee up, so she didn't get knocked back by Felix's strength. Emily had Sean in a hold while Riley and Felix were going at it, she knew Felix wasn't using his full power so he didn't hurt her.

Emily looked over and saw Scott was being taken down by Natasha and she threw Sean aside to go face to face with the red head

"Emily Jean.. I heard you're a good fighter" Natasha said and Emily smirked "Black Widow.. You're a pretty good fighter too" She said and Natasha went to throw a punch but Emily dodged and she grabbed Natasha's arm, twisting it back but Nat was quick enough to reverse it. The two were very fast and it was like they knew each other's next move.

Riley kneed Felix in the head, causing him to back up a bit before she kicked him in the face. Causing him to fall back. She looked back to see Clint, Wanda and Janet were fending off Iron Man while Natasha and Emily were deep into a fight. She ran towards Emily to help her fight off Nat

"What the hell is that?" Bucky said, grabbing on to Connie's hand as they were running with Sam. Sam looked over at the man crawling on the glass and said with a dead-panned expression "Everyone has a gimmick these days"

Connie heard footsteps running behind them and saw Orchid was running after them, she released Bucky's hand and he looked over at her "What are you doing?" He said and Connie looked back "Go!" She said and he didn't move at first until Spider-Man literally smashed through the window and kicked Falcon back, causing Bucky trying to hit Spider-Man but the young boy caught his metal arm before then

Connie wasn't looking before Orchid ran at her, tackling her into the ground and Connie punched Orchid in the elbow as the Princess hissed in pain

"Bucky didn't kill T'Chakka, he would never do something like that" Connie said as Orchid narrowed her eyes "You're just saying that because you had a past with him.. He killed innocent people, why can't you accept that?"

"Because I love him, he wasn't there. It's impossible because he was in Romania. He didn't want this life, he just wanted a normal life and he could never have it if he gets captured" Connie said as Orchid narrowed her eyes "Enough of this, you're going to give him in and get on with your life" She said and Connie sighed

"You wouldn't want this for the man you love.. To see them live a happy life and just for them to be happy.. To protect them with your life, no matter what comes their way?" Connie said and Orchid was silent for a moment, Connie could see she was lost in thought.. She knew Orchid and T'Challa had a past.. Riley mentioned a tiny bit of it, but she knew Orchid would literally do anything for the man she loved.

"Yeah.." Orchid said and Connie kicked her off, causing Connie to scramble to her feet and began running, she looked back and saw Orchid was standing there with a frown on her face, before backing up and walking off.. To fight someone else.

Connie saw that Spider-Man stuck Sam on the rails and saw the teenager was ready to slam himself into Sam. Connie ran in front of Sam but Bucky had ran in front of Connie after he saw what she was going and all three had fallen over the rail.

Connie groaned in pain and felt a huge weight on her and she opened her eyes once she felt some long hair in her face and her eyes widen once she saw it was Bucky on top of her

He looked back at her with the same shocked expression and he tried getting up but Spider-Man had shoot some web on their hands, causing them to be stuck together.

"This is.." Connie said trying not to be awkward about it as Bucky blushed and tried looking towards Sam who coughed and looked over at Peter who was speaking

"Guys, look. I'd love to keep this up but I've only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mr. Stark, so, lm really sorry" He said as Connie looked over and saw Sam was commanding Red Wing and Spider-Man was about to sling more web at them but Red Wing caught him and dragged him out of the glass window

"You couldn't have done that earlier.. Not that I'm complaining anyways.. But still?" Bucky said and Connie raised her eyebrow "Oh you don't like this?" She joked but Bucky didn't catch that it was a joke and blushed

"Oh.. No I'm not saying that, I love it so much! We haven't been this close since the night before I was shipped off.. But that was different.. Not this isn't different.. Not at all" Bucky said while Connie had a serious face before breaking out into laughter and Sam narrowed his eyes at the two "I hate you guys so much"

Steve managed to fend off Black Panther and War Machine, Riley was about to get tackled to the ground by Orchid but Emily got to Orchid first, tackling her instead and Riley ran towards Steve and Scott came by their side

"Hey, Cap, heads up!" Scott said and threw a tiny truck at Steve who caught it, Scott having an enlarger in his hands "Throw it at this!" He said as Steve nodded and Scott shouted a 'Now!' and Steve threw it, Scott throwing the Enlarger too and the truck had grew to it's full size.. Throwing back War Machine as it exploded

"Oh.. I though it was a water truck.." He said turning to Emily "Baby! You said it was a water truck!" He said and saw Emily was going against Orchid "Oh dear!"  
He said running towards the two fighting women "Don't worry wife! I'll save you"

Janet ran towards Riley and looked around "This isn't gonna be better" She whispered and Riley nodded in agreement "This must be hard for you to fight the other Snakes.. You were all raised together"

"Please.. We had worst fights than this.. We were worse when we were teenagers. I almost threw a knife at S.J cause he stole a couple of my clothes as a prank" She said and Riley chuckled and Janet grabbed Riley's hand "Let's go.. I think we have a clear way towards the Quinn Jet"

Steve and his team were running towards the Quinn Jet, Steve ordering his team to hurry up and they stopped dead when a blast of energy shot at the floor in front of them, they looked up to see The Vision looked at the group and shook his head

"Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good you must surrender now" He said and Connie saw it.. Iron Man's team was gathering together, in front of Team Cap.

Steve looked over his team, he saw Connie and Bucky were together.. Bucky in front of Connie in a protective way. Scott and Emily were holding hands and looking at each other.

He intertwined his fingers with Riley as Sam said "What do we do Cap?"

"We fight.." He said and his team looked at him and nodded before they started walking.. They were gonna do this.. Together.

Soon they started jogging.. Then running. Team Iron Man began to run also at full speed and Steve looked back and saw Riley was running as fast as him. Iron Man flew into the air and Steve braced for impact as Tony landed and covered himself with the shield

Riley and Natasha were at it, Orchid fighting with Emily. Connie going after Sean, Scott after Felix, Bucky and T'Challa

Connie knew Sean wasn't going to hurt her in any kind of way, he was going easy with his punches. None of the Snakes were really going hard on Riley or Connie because of the fact that they were family to them and S.J.. To fight their own family, was the worst thing.

Connie looked over and saw Black Panther was ready to stick his claws into Bucky's throat and she quickly ran at Black Panther and tackled him, Bucky looking at her in awe before he got up and helped her.

Riley was moving gracefully along with Natasha "Feels like when we spar" Natasha said as Riley suddenly had her legs around Natasha's side and tighten them, making Natasha breath in sharply for air

"The good days" Riley said before she rolled away and Natasha was ready to punch her until Clint got to Natasha first and Riley ran towards Emily and Orchid once she saw Orchid had an upper hand but Riley was stopped by Iron Man who landed in front of her

"Riley.. Stop this fight, we're not the bad guys" Tony said and Riley shook her head "Tony.. Bucky was innocent, I promise you that" She said and Tony was ready to shock her until Sam flew in to save the day

She looked over and saw Steve had escaped Spider-Man and she ran towards him, they caught up to Connie and Bucky and they hid behind some trucks

"We gotta go. That guy's probably in Siberia by now." Bucky said as Connie was behind him, Riley and Steve were a few feet away and Steve sighed

"We gotta draw out the flyers. Riley and I can take Vision. You and Connie get to the jet. " Steve said and Sam spoke into the com

"No, you get to the jet! Both of you! The rest of us aren't getting out of here." Sam said as Connie and Bucky looked at each other with frowning faces "No.. We're not leaving you guys"

"As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it." Clint said as he was dodging some of Iron Man's blasts and Emily spoke

"He's right.. We can distract them enough for all four of you to leave" She said and Riley shook her head "No.. We're not leaving you Emily" She said and she heard Janet's voice

"It's okay.. Emily will be okay, everyone will be okay.. You guys need to leave, we'll hold them back. We'll go out with a bang" She said and Connie spoke "Are you gonna be fine Aunt Janet?"

"Sweetie.. Of course, you need to make sure you clear Bucky's name.. This isn't the real fight" She said as Connie looked over at Bucky, his eyes soft as he had looked at her in awe. Connie knew what Janet meant, Bucky was her fight. She was going to do everything to make sure Bucky was going to have a somewhat normal life

"Alright, Sam, what's the play?" Steve said as Sam flew and Red Wing had hit Tony and he was thinking for a moment "We need a diversion, something big." The group was quiet for a moment until Scott spoke

"I got something.."

"NO! SCOTT YOU ARE NOT DOING THAT THING AGAIN" Emily suddenly shouted and Scott whined "I know you hate it when I did it, but it will distract them enough to let the four of them to get into the Quinn Jet"

"Scott.. You were sick after that experience and Hank nearly had a heart attack. I rather do it than you"

"Oh no, you're not doing anything again after the thing you pulled off when we faced Darren. Let me do this.. Please as my future Wife." He said and Emily was quiet for a moment before she sighed "I'll stay normal size when you decide to do it"

"I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half... don't come back for me." He said as Emily scoffed at him "You're being dramatic now Scott"

"He's gonna tear himself in half?" Bucky asked Connie and she shook her head "No Buck, it's just a figure of speech" She said to him and Steve looked over at the fight

"Are you sure about this Scott?"

": I do it all the time. I mean once... in a lab. Then I passed out.. Emily gave me the silent treatment for a couple of days. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the BOSS!" Scott shouted and Riley saw that Emily returned to normal size and began fighting with Sean and Felix

"Don't worry my Love! I will save you!" Scott said before suddenly he turned into a giant and grabbed War Machine's leg. Everyone looking at Scott in shock before they saw Emily jumping up and down

"Woo! That's my Fiancé!"

"Way to go Tic Tag!" Sam cheered and Orchid looked over as she ran towards T'Challa "This isn't good" She spoke

"We just need Barnes.. This isn't our fight, we get Barnes and we get out of here. I don't need you hurt again" He spoke as Orchid stood there for a moment and shook her head "T'Challa... What if he's innocent?" She asked and T'Challa shook his head at her

"That Connie got into your head" He snapped as he went closer to her "He killed those innocent people and my father. I know you usually see the good in people but for this one time.. Why don't you accept the fact that this one is bad?" He said and Orchid flinched away, she knew he was talking about her former lover.. But he was just angry that they were losing the battle

"I'm sorry" T'Challa said with a soft voice once he saw her backing away "Let's just please get him, we can talk after" He said and Orchid just nodded as they saw Steve, Riley, Connie and Bucky running off and they ran after them but the four had run under Scott

"You wanna get through them? You gotta go through me" Scott said as he kicked the crate that T'Challa and Orchid were on and T'Challa quickly held on to Orchid as he leaped out of the way

Janet was going against Sean and Felix with Emily. Tony and War Machine were going against Sam while Spider-Man was finding a way to take down Scott. Wanda was flinging cars to help Sam out while Clint was protecting her with his arrows.

"They're running towards the hanger" Felix called as Sean kicked Janet in the stomach and started going towards them

"Scott! Are you okay?" Emily called towards Scott who was nodding "I'm fine! Spider-Man is just wearing me out a bit but I'm good!"

Connie heard Scott and Emily interacting with each other and she wanted nothing more but to run towards them, to help them. But Bucky was holding on to her hand.

T'Challa and Orchid were facing Clint now, Connie looked back to see that Orchid had knock him out with a force field before she saw the two running towards them with Sean in front

She had tears in her eyes as she saw the team of Spider-Man, War Machine and Iron Man taking down Giant-Man. Scott returning to normal size with Emily running towards him, but Felix caught her, restraining her. She was calling out for Scott who was calling out for her as well.

Suddenly there was a huge blast and she looked up to see the watch tower was destroyed by Vision now, but Wanda was trying to keep it from fully collapsing with her powers. Connie looked over at Wanda who had a small smile and nodded at her best friend before Steve grabbed Riley's hand and they ran faster with Connie and Bucky following but they heard a screech and Wanda's scream of pain as War Machine got her. The building was fully collapsing and they barely made it. They heard screeching from the other side from Janet

"Sean! NO!"

Connie stopped dead as the building collapsed on Sean. Sobs escaped her as she started running towards the collapsed parts but Bucky grabbed her waist with his metal arm

"Bucky! Let me go!" Connie struggled and Bucky looked at her "He's gone, he couldn't have survived that. We need to go otherwise that man will wake the Winter Soldiers and Sean won't be the only one who died in this war"

Riley looked back and saw what was happening before she heard Janet's cries and she began running towards the parts as well "No.. He can't be dead" She said but Steve grabbed her arm "We need to go now!"

It took both of the men to drag the women away but they both stopped dead when Natasha was in front of them, her eyes at the collapsed buildings with sadness in her eyes before looking at Steve

"You're not gonna stop." She only said and Steve shook his head "You know I can't.." he whispered and Natasha sighed and shook her head "I'm gonna regret this.."

Before suddenly she aimed at Steve, but only to shoot past him and hit T'Challa and then Orchid

"Go" She said softly before Steve looked at her.. Before it hit him why she was doing it.. She was doing it for S.J, he knew that his own son would be on his side but would be on Tony's side for the sake of Natasha.

"This is for S.J and Sean" She whispered before Riley ran towards Natasha and give her a tight hug "Thank you Nat.. You're truly family" She whispered and Natasha smiled softly "We both love two Rogers.. We gotta make sure they're taken care for.. Even if My Rogers is dead, but his father isn't"

Bucky grabbed Connie's hand while Steve grabbed Riley's and they ran for the Quinn Jet, Natasha was shooting at T'Challa to make sure he didn't make it to the plane while Orchid was laying there, watching the action unfold and she looked back and saw Felix and Janet were trying to get through the rubble and she crawled towards them to try to help.

Steve shot away the rest of the rubble and flew out the Quinn Jet, not before War Machine and Iron Man were on his tail. Sam quickly flew behind them.

"Come on Sam" Connie whispered as Riley looked back with sad eyes as she saw Janet and Felix were trying to dig out Sean.

Suddenly Riley looked back and saw War Machine was shot down and she couldn't see the rest as Steve went to fly in full speed but all she knew was that Sam also flew down trying to save War Machine.

In that moment, she knew that this battle.. It would be one of the worst days ever. Some of Team Cap had been captured, Sean died and Rhodes would be badly injured.

This war was worst than she expected.

 **Author's Note:**

So Another one bites the dust, RIP Sean.

I had been planning to kill him off in Civil War to make the stakes bigger. If you guys don't know me by now I tend to write sad and dark things in my story.

So Orchid is having second thoughts about if Bucky was actually the killer. The end credit chapter will be a good one as she has a lifetime friend within Connie.

We actually have two-three (depends) left in this story and it will be a good one. After that we won't see these characters for another year when I write my IW story.

Speaking of my IW story, I will make a reading list on what stories you should read (My MCU) stories and what order before reading it. I'm already planning small bits of it based on the trailer and since we have 74 original MCU characters so far, we have quite a line up of OCs as well including ones that haven't been written before so that's exciting.

We're getting closer to Riley and Tony finding out the truth about what happened to the Starks and The Smiths and how they were killed. Do you think Riley will handle it lightly or not?

Will Connie go under the ice with Bucky as well?

Questions to find out within the next few chapters! Until Next time and thank you for your reviews! I read them and take note of them all! Please keep reviewing!


	11. The Truth

**Author's Note: Thank you again to Arwen the Storyteller for great ideas! I couldn't have done it without them and is one of the reasons why I love writing Orchid a lot.**

 **Note: So looking back at a New Start, I changing the name of Riley's mother from Hayley Smith to Abbie Smith, Abbie is portrayed by Adelaide Kane while her father Dean Smith is portrayed by Paul Wesley**

Ayo was pressing some bandages around some of the bruises on Orchid. Orchid sitting on a chair while her friend was tending to her. T'Challa was livid after Natasha's betrayal and stormed to Ross right away.

"I wish I was there to fight with you, but someone had to make sure to get the medical supplies once you two were done fighting" She said as she pressed a rag on Orchid's wound which caused the Queen to hiss in pain but Ayo chuckled "You're always so dramatic, when you got shot you didn't even whimper as they took the bullet out"

"Because I just wanted to get out of there and go after those who shot me.. I didn't even care of the pain"

"Yeah.. That's why T'Challa did it for you"

"Yeah.."

Soon they heard loud bangs on the wall near them, and soon some shouting. Orchid and Ayo looked at each other for a moment before Ayo helped Orchid to her feet and helped her towards the source of noise and saw Felix punching the wall repeating while Tony and some of the others were trying to stop him.

"He's dead!" Felix shouted as he kept punching the wall, and turned towards Tony "Sean is dead, Janet is thrown in jail like she's some kind of criminal and she didn't even have enough time to mourn for his death because she was grabbed and thrown down.. She didn't deserve this, Sean didn't deserve this" Felix said as Tony frowned

"Sean knew what would happen, that he could die at any second" Tony started but Felix narrowed his eyes "Every mission that the Snakes were on, they would treat it like their last.. He wouldn't expect it if he was fighting friends.. People who were his family" He said and Natasha sighed

"Felix.. Please calm down" She said as he scowled at her "I'm not going to calm down.. Just because you had S.J on a leash and were able to calm him in a second but still had feelings for someone else and even thought about leaving S.J for him. So don't even speak about calming down because you probably hurt my brother the most out of his life" He said and Natasha flinched and backed away, Orchid trying to make her way towards Felix

"Felix.. I'm so sorry" She whispered and he turned to her, angry now.

"You couldn't even put a force field up.. One to make sure that tower didn't fall on him.. You just had to barley make it and you didn't even think of him. I hope your search for Barnes is worth it" He said going towards her but Orchid saw Ayo standing next to her, tense. But T'Challa entered the room and stood in front of Orchid

"You do not blame her for his death.. Sean's death was an accident. Leave her out of this" T'Challa warned lowly and Felix looked over at the team, hurt in his eyes as he began to walk off. "I'm done.. Before I lose my sister as well, as if she's not rotting in a jail cell already"

* * *

After a talk with Bucky, Connie brought a pistol and placed it into her boot. Bucky had raided Natasha's gun rack while Riley went towards hers and frowned before looking at Steve

"If Tony comes with backup.. We don't have the others. We'll be out numbered" She muttered and Steve went towards her and rubbed her back "We'll get through this, and Connie's love for Bucky.." He said turning to Connie and Bucky, Bucky showing Connie one of Natasha's guns "Her love for him is something great" He said and she smiled softly before Bucky went towards the entrance and Steve joined him and soon the doors opened and Steve chuckled at a memory

"You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck? Mary, You and I?"

"Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs? I know Mary was upset and I offered to carry her home"

"You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead. She wasn't happy that you were paying more attention to Mary"

"What was her name again?" He asked and Steve chuckled "Dolores. You called her Dot."

"I remember I was so in love with Mary.. I wanted to be the man that she settled down with in the end when we were growing up and I saw a life with her. But she loved you too much, even when you were the little skinny kid. I was jealous of you for having the heart of the most beautiful girl in New York" He began, Connie and Riley were behind, listening

"Two best friends in love with the same girl.. What could happen?" Steve laughed and Bucky smiled and shook his head "It changed one day when a girl mysteriously appeared out of nowhere.. Meeting me just a week before I was shipped out" Bucky said turning to Connie with a small smile, Connie having a huge smile on her face

"Mary may have broken my heart, but Connie was the one that had put it back together.. Then meeting S.J. I didn't know that was he was yours and Mary's son. But I felt some sort of protective side to him when he grew up and I saw so much of Mary in him." He said and Steve placed an arm on his shoulder

"Thank you for looking out for my son, even if you weren't in the right place of mind.. Thank you" He said and Bucky smiled and laughed for a moment "Since we're old men, about to be 100 years old soon.. I never asked your permission to take Connie out on a date and for being her boyfriend for a short time"

"Oh trust me.. I wanted to punch you once I found out that out of all the jerks in the world.. She ended up with you" He said and Bucky shrugged with a small smirk

"What can I say.. I'm the good looking one out of us" He said as Connie and Riley laughed, it was good to see that Steve and Bucky were talking.. Just like the old times.

The door opened and the four of them were ready, Connie staying by Bucky's side while Riley stood with Steve. Bucky looking everywhere so no one would jump Connie or hurt her in any way.

"Steve, after we find this guy.. Can I pull you aside to tell you something?" Riley asked and Steve looked at her with an worried expression "Is everything okay?" He asked and Riley nodded "Of course, it's just been something I wanted to tell you for a bit" She said and Steve nodded and they were going through some rooms and stairs until they heard a loud boom from the elevator and Bucky whipped around, making Connie go behind him while Riley stood by Steve, ready to fight anything that came through the door. The door slowly opened and it showed to be Iron Man himself.

Everyone was tense, Bucky stood in front of Connie ready to take any hit. Riley felt like she couldn't move and Steve stood next to her. Ready to throw his shield. But Tony spoke

"You seem a little defensive." He said while Steve made his way towards Tony, Riley following behind. The Shield covering them both

"It's been a long day." Steve said as Tony looked over at Bucky "At ease, Soldier. I'm not here for you or your lady. You can relax."

"Then why are you here?

 **"** Could be your story's not so crazy. Maybe. Ross has no idea I'm here. I'd like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I gotta arrest myself." Tony said turning

 **"** Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork" Steve said with a small smile on his face as he relaxed a bit, putting his shield down before Riley smiling brightly before going towards Tony and hugging him, Tony chuckling and hugging her as tight "I missed you Riley.. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah.. I took a couple of bumps on the head but I'll survive" She laughed and Tony took something out of his hand and placed out into her own and he closed her hand for her and she opened it to see a small device and she looked up confused at him

"I always told you I would make you an Iron Man suit and never got around to finish it until after Ultron but after modifying the suit and everything.. I finally made you The Iron Maiden. I've been wanting to give you this but after all the fights and this war.. I haven't had enough time to give you this" He said and Riley looked at wide eyes and Tony placed the device on her arm "Whenever you're ready to use it, just press the button and there you go" Tony said as Riley smiled and she grabbed Tony's hand

"Our families would be proud of how far we've come.. Your mother.. My mother.. Mary and Peggy.. They would be happy on how far you've come" She whispered and Tony chuckled "I'm not the only one to take credit.. You've grown from the small four year old I would babysit when our families would go out to dinner"

"You're the best" She laughed and Connie and Steve shared a look, a look of knowing.. That they needed to tell Riley and Tony the truth soon about the true death of their families.

"It's good to see you Tony" Steve said, not happy about breaking the moment but they had limited time and Tony turned to Steve

"You too, Cap." He said and turned to Bucky was still had his gun out, Connie stood next to him with nothing and Tony gave Bucky a look "Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here. You can drop.." He said as Steve gave Bucky a signal and Bucky lowered his gun. All of them kept walking, waiting to get to the right room but what they didn't know was that Black Panther and Orchid were following behind them.

They finally entered the main room, they noticed the room was cold.. Scary looking. Riley walked beside Tony and Steve while Connie and Bucky were behind. Connie with a frown on her face

"Where is he...?" She whispered and Bucky became tense "What the hell?" He whispered once he saw what was in the pods.. The Soldiers were shot in the head, they didn't have a chance to fight or anything.. As if they died peacefully in their sleep.

"If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep." A voice on the speaker said as Connie looked horrified as her and Bucky stopped in front of a Winter Soldier's body "Did you really think I wanted more of you?" He sneered as he had a small smirk on his face once looking at Tony and Riley

"I'm grateful to them, though. They brought you here." Zemo appears in a control room. Steve stood in front of Riley and hurls his shield but it flies back towards him, he caught it and he frowned as Zemo spoke "Please, Captain. The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets."

"I'm betting Riley and I could beat that." Tony called as he looked over at Riley, Riley looking down at the device on her arm and she looked up at Tony and nodded

"Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark and Miss Smith. Given time. But then you'd never know why you came." He said as Steve shook his head in disapproval

"You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?" Steve questioned coming closer to the glass that Zemo was standing behind. What he didn't know was that T'Challa and Orchid were in the shadows.

Orchid looked over at T'Challa who was looking back at her, she knew she couldn't see the look in his eyes but she knew.. He was hurt. Orchid had tears in her eyes as she clung on to T'Challa's hands before she finally stormed out, T'Challa following behind her.

"I thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you and your family. I followed you. But now that you're standing here, I just realized... there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw." Zemo chuckled humorlessly and Steve followed as he realized the accent

"You're Sokovian. Is that what this is about?" He questioned as Connie stepped forward "Sokovia wasn't suppose to blow up, we lost family as well"

"Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No. I'm here because I made a promise." He said softly as Steve looked confused before it clicked "You lost someone" He said as Riley went towards him and stood beside him, Steve wanting to grab on to Riley's hand

"I lost everyone. And so will you.. Your family.. The one you love" Zemo said looking over at Riley who was confused as she looked at Steve "What's happening?" She whispered as suddenly two TV screens came to life as two tapes were inserted.. One with The Date December 16th 1991, the other was labeled Abbie Smith.. Riley's mother.

Tony saw the tape of the date that his and Riley's families had died as he froze before looking at the screen before looking at Zemo "What is this?!" He questioned as Zemo shook his head

"An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumples from within? That's dead... forever" He whispered as suddenly the first tape played, Steve freezing once he knew what was happening.. Riley and Tony were gonna find out the truth.

 _"Dean.." Abbie called out weakly towards her husband, she saw her husband was deceased.. They had crashed into a tree and Dean wasn't wearing a seatbelt. He had flown out of the car and into the tree head first.. He didn't make it_

 _"No... Dean" She whispered as she saw Howard was outside of the car.. He had tried to reach Dean but he was too weak and was now crawling on the floor_

 _"Help my wife..." Howard called softly for help as he kept crawling "Help my goddaughter"_

 _"Maria.. Are you okay?" Abbie whispered as she saw Maria was still in her seat, her head resting and Abbie squeezed Maria's shoulder "I'll get us out of here.. I promise" Abbie whispered as Maria nodded weakly, Abbie saw a figure passing by the back of the car and towards Howard and Abbie took out her gun and started to load it.. She needed to protect Howard._

 _Dean and Abbie were ordered to protect Howard and Maria to deliverer the super soldier serum safely. Howard had somehow made the serum and Mary didn't approve of it at first but she gave in. Abbie remembered saying goodbye to her four year old Daughter Riley before leaving her with Tony and Mary._

 _Abbie saw the figure grab Howard by the hair and he whined in pain before he looked horrified as he said loudly "Sergeant Barnes" He said and Abbie froze._

 _She heard the stories of her mother's childhood friend Bucky Barnes.. He was in love with Mary along with Steve. But the three remained friends and he had died in the war.. How could he be alive?_

 _Suddenly she heard Maria's shrieks as Bucky was beating down Howard with his metal arm, Abbie managed to crawl out of the car but wasn't fast enough to save Howard. She saw Bucky dragging Howard's dead body back to the front seat and was making his way towards Maria. But Abbie stood up and was blocking his way_

 _"Bucky.. James" Abbie said as Bucky looked over at her with cold eyes "Do not do this.. My name is Abbie Smith, my mother is Doctor Mary Hunter. She mourned for you, she loved you.. She would love to see you. Please don't do this" She whispered as The Winter Soldier started making his way towards her and took out his gun_

 _"I won't let you hurt Maria" She whispered before Bucky punched her in the face and she got back up "No.." She whispered as Bucky soon shot Abbie in the stomach and she screamed in pain before getting down on one knee, but she tried getting back up_

 _"I have a daughter.. Riley.. Please don't let her be alone" She pleaded, The Winter Soldier stopped for a moment, his eyes almost showing her sadness before he aimed at her once more and shot her in the head. Before walking and standing in front of Maria.. Choking her._

Riley watched with horror in her eyes, Tony next to her as he suddenly grabbed her hand. She noticed Tony was breathing fast.. Their parents died.. She thought her whole life they died from a car crash.. But her mother fought until the end to protect Tony's mother.. The man standing near her.. Connie's love and her fiancé's best friend.. Killed her family.

"There's one more thing" Zemo said and Riley and Tony's eyes snapped up to him, both had tears in their eyes as Zemo shook his head "You were lied to your whole life Miss Smith.. Even your own Fiancé knew the truth. You were going to marry a liar.. He was going to keep this secret from you until he took it to the grave but not me.. I wouldn't lie to you ever.. Rilana Schmidt" He said as he began to play the second film, Steve's heart dropped as he saw what was playing.. The truth was out, everything would change but he was also filled with horror.. Riley was related to his worst enemy.. The Red Skull.

 _"Again"_

 _"You're doing it all wrong.. Again"_

 _Ulyana heard the small noises and coos of the little bundle she was holding, whining a bit when she heard her husband commanding the girls of the red room to start over their sparring session once again.._

 _Her husband was a harsh man.. Yes because he was the son of the Red Skull. He had a lot to live up to now that his father was dead and he was the only child of him. Hydra needed to live on and because of him.. His planning, his secret meetings with Zola and making sure he was getting the information that Zola was giving him since the older man was in Shield. Secret agreements with members of the Red Room and training more recruits every day._

 _Ulyana herself was a head member of the Red Room but ever since she got pregnant and had a baby girl.. She gave the duties more to her older and experienced head members. Letting herself nurse her few day old daughter._

 _"Wolfgang, I think you can let the girls rest for the day.. They had enough with their gun training yesterday" Ulyana spoke and her husband stopped for a second, looking at he before raising a hand, the girls nodded and left the room leaving the two alone_

 _"You're too soft on these girls.. But once they go through their graduation ceremony and become full members.. They will be unstoppable and aid us in taking over the world" Wolfgang said coming towards his wife and Ulyana narrowed her eyes and bounced her baby up and down a bit_

 _"I could have easily taken over the lesson today if you didn't stop me"_

 _"Well, you have our baby to take care of.. She needs to be strongest baby ever.. She will be the best, better than you and me. She's the future of Hydra" He said as his finger stroked her tiny cheek and he smiled.. She has his hair color but her mother's look._

 _Ulyana looked down at her daughter and frowned. When she was a child, Ulyana was forced to join the Red Room and she didn't have the chance of a normal life. Soon her handlers and Johann Schmidt's widow had put her and Schmidt's only child in an arranged marriage. With a 7 year old age difference with Wolfgang being older. But she didn't hate Wolfgang at all.. He was so nice but stern and brutal to anyone else. She just wished that she had a choice on who she could love and what life she wanted.. Something she wish her daughter could have._

 _"She will be the best leader ever.. We will teach her well and she will be the one to take down Shield.. We may not do it with Captain America's son and his team of Snakes.. But she can do it, my father had the super genes and now it will be passed down to her." He said and Ulyana looked down at her daughter and kissed her tiny head, causing the baby to smile a bit_

 _"I'm glad you love me, my little heart" Ulyana spoke in Russian before Wolfgang went towards them and he kissed his wife's head_

 _"I just need to check on a couple of things and we can head out for the day.. I want to introduce her to Zola. He will be pleased of this baby.. Unlike how my father would have been"_

 _"Your father would have hated her?" Ulyana questioned and Wolfgang nodded_

 _"Probably would have tried to kill her, he would have hated it if the future leader of Hydra was a female." He said looking down and Ulyana looked up_

 _"What about you?"_

 _"I'm happy that she came into this world healthy" He began and looked down at her "She is the future of us.. Our legacy. For some reason I knew we were going to have a girl and I'm happy we did.. I will always love her and I know even though I will put her through some horrible and brutal training.. She may love me"_

 _"I hope she will get through it" Ulyana said and Wolfgang nodded "She's a Schmidt.. She will get through any thing" He said before kissing his wife and his daughter's head_

 _"I will meet you in the car.. I need to take care of some business" He said before Ulyana nodded and she was finally alone in the room_

 _"My sweetie.. We'll get home and we'll lay down. I promise" She said as suddenly she heard sirens going off. The ones that detect bombs or any large thing around the area_

 _"What on earth?" She whispered before the building started to shake, her daughter began wailing and she held on to her daughter_

 _"Shh.. It's okay, I promise you. We're gonna be okay" Ulyana tried hushing her baby but soon the shaking got worst and a huge boom hit the top of the building, the area around her was crumbling and Ulyana was trying to scramble for safely with her crying daughter but it was too late as she shielded her baby from the ceiling that had fallen._

 _"Agent Smith.. Is everything okay?"_

 _"No survivors yet.. I just see rubble but so far.. Nothing"_

 _"See if anyone made it.. We need someone in custody, they said Wolfgang Schmidt was here, we need him"_

 _"I'll keep a look out" She whispered and started moving around the rubble._

 _"See if your husband got anything"_

 _"He's a couple of feet, he hasn't gotten anything either" Abbie spoke and suddenly she saw a huge puddle of blood and she went towards it, looking in horror as she saw men and women were there.. Lifeless_

 _"I found Wolfgang Schmidt and a couple of other members.. They're dead" Abbie whispered as she backed away a bit and needed a breather. She looked around the destroyed building and looked down_

 _Her ears perked up once she heard crying.. A baby's cry. She started running towards the source and started crawling into a destroyed part of a huge building until she was getting closer._

 _"Help.. Help her" A weak voice called in Russian and Abbie scrambled towards the voice and her eyes widen_

 _A woman was being crushed, in her arms was a baby. The woman literally got crushed protecting her baby._

 _"I'm here, I'm here" Abbie said and crawled towards the woman and the baby, the woman was trying to hush her baby_

 _"Look.. Someone came to save you" The woman whispered and Abbie shook her head "I'm saving you both"_

 _"Not me.. I know I have no time left" The woman smiled as she looked down_

 _"My name is Ulyana"_

 _"Abbie"_

 _"Please.. Do you know if my husband Wolfgang is alive?"_

 _Abbie was frozen, she was talking to the wife of Wolfgang Schmidt. But she remained calm and shook her head_

 _"No.. I'm sorry"_

 _"My Wolf.."_

 _Ulyana looked sad as she looked at Abbie with sad eyes "Do you have children of your own?"_

 _"No.. I've suffered a miscarriage.. I had a couple now, they say I probably won't ever have children"_

 _"I'm sorry.. No woman should ever experience that amount of pain"_

 _"It's okay.. I've accepted the fact"_

 _"Please Abbie.. Do me a favor" Ulyana pleaded and suddenly she moved her arms, her daughter coming down now as she was being placed in Abbie's hands_

 _"Please give her a life that I never had, a life I wanted to give her.. Make sure she grows up, experiences school and college. Falls in love with a man freely and who loves her just as much.. Make sure she has children that she will adore and love for the rest of her life.. Like the way I loved her and the way you will love her"_

 _"Ulyana I can't.." Abbie said with tears in her eyes and the other woman smiled with tears in her eyes as well_

 _"As one mother to another.. Please love our daughter and make sure she is loved.. She doesn't have to know about her true heritage.. But please make sure you tell her.. That I loved her with every ounce of my being" Ulyana whispered as she began to cry and Abbie started sobbing as she nodded_

 _"I promise.. My husband and I will love her, thank you for giving me this chance" Abbie smiled and Ulyana nodded and smiled softly_

 _"I love you Rilana Schmidt, please be good and not like your father and I.. Be the only good thing that came from this mess.. Hydra and the Red Room. Don't be like us"_

 _Abbie looked down as she saw her adopted daughter was crying and she tried to quiet her and she looked down and saw that Ulyana was dead, she had tears in her eyes as she went to close the deceased woman's eyes and grabbed her hand and squeezed it_

 _"I promise.. I promise I will make our daughter's life good"_

 _"Abbie?!" Her husband's voice was calling and Abbie looked back and she looked back at the deceased woman and she said a small prayer before climbing out of the rubble wry a crying baby_

 _"We have a survivor" Abbie called and her husband ran towards her and saw it was a baby_

 _"Oh my god?! Is the baby okay?" He asked and Abbie looked at him, she knew he would be a great father already_

 _"Yeah.. Riley is fine"_

Riley's eyes were red with tears as she covered her mouth with her hands.. She looked over at Steve who had an unreadable expression before she shook her head.. Steve knew? Steve knew and never told her? He knew about her being adopted by the Smiths and her real parents were dead? That Bucky killed her and Tony's parents? Why didn't he tell her?

"You knew..?" Riley whispered as Steve came towards her and tried grabbing her hand, but she backed away.. Not letting Steve touch her. Tony however tried charging at Bucky but Steve grabbed his arm

"Tony.." He said as Connie stepped in front of Bucky. Bucky's eyes widen.. Connie watched as Bucky had murdered her aunt and uncle with her own eyes but she still wanted to protect him.. He watched her looking at the screen with tears in her eyes and he expected her to move away.. She didn't. She knew he was innocent.

Tony had tears in his eyes, grief overcame him as he looked at Steve's hand grabbing his arm and it clicked in his head before looking up "Did you know?" He whispered and Riley looked back at Bucky who had tears in his eyes.. She knew Bucky was hating himself right now.

"You knew.." Riley whispered and Steve grabbed her arm as well and she looked up at him as he spoke, looking at Tony before looking at Riley

"I didn't know it was him." He said as Tony leaned in closer "Don't you bullshit us Rogers, did you know?"

"Steve.." Riley said in such a small voice and it broke Steve's heart "Don't you lie to me.. Don't lie to Tony. You knew that he killed our families? You knew that my parents weren't my actual ones?"

"Yes..." Steve whispered and Riley backed up while Tony flinched away, Steve looked at her with small tears in his eyes "Riley.. Please. I didn't know who your family was.."

Riley looked down for a moment, she felt like her mind was racing and she felt dizzy. Tony looked like he was going to snap as a million things were running through his mind..

Suddenly Riley looked up at Steve and she made her choice.

 _ **Author's Note:** _

What a cliff hanger!  
The next chapter is the LAST one! It's the end! We have the final battle.

What do you think Riley will do? Was Steve right to keep her family a secret?

We have one post credit chapter so far and it's actually the first thing I've wrote for this story, and it will set up B.P and IW quite well.

Leave reviews and until the next chapter! Leave your guesses if Riley will attack or spare Bucky. 


	12. The War Rages On

The device wrapped around Riley's body. The armor was golden and blue. Her face was protected by the helmet and she raised her hand at Bucky and went to shoot but Connie was fast enough to jump in the way. Taking the hit.

Tony had his helmet on and with his arm, he smacked Steve in the face causing him to be thrown back. Bucky watched in horror as Connie took the hit and he aimed his gun at Riley but Tony shot the gun out of his hand and Riley flew right at Bucky, taking him down. She grabbed Bucky by the neck and flew into the air and slammed him into the ground. Tony was ready to fly towards them but Steve grabbed his foot but Tony kicked him in the face. Connie ran towards Riley and used her weight to tackle Riley to the ground

"That wasn't him! Riley he wouldn't kill them!" She shouted as she tried punching through to the helmet to at least break the armor but it was no use and Riley grabbed her arm

"You may have feelings for him, but he murdered my mother.. Shot her right in the face and you aren't even mad that he killed your aunt.. Your grandfather's own sister" Riley sneered and Connie kneed her in the side "Steve was going to tell you about your parents.. About your real ones too" She said as Riley looked at Connie, the younger woman couldn't see the look in Riley's eyes since she had the armor on

"You knew about my parents not being my actual parents? Steve told you be not even me?" Riley whispered with such hurt in her voice. Connie froze for a moment before nodding slowly "Yes.. He told me"

Riley with all her might punched Connie in the face and went for another one until Steve slammed himself into Riley and she stood up and shook her head "You lied to me.. You went down on one knee and gave me a ring.. Was that even real.. Is our love even real?" Riley whispered the last part and Steve's eyes widen and shook his head

"My love for you was real. Everything was real between us. Please don't do this, just stop it and we can talk" Steve began but he saw Tony had pinned Bucky on the wall and Steve ran towards them to save them but Riley flew right into him

"No.. I'm done talking.. This is where I stop talking and kill him" She said as suddenly Connie tackled Riley to the ground while Steve got Tony and it gave Bucky a short chance to run.

"Go! Get out of here!" Steve said looking at Bucky, hesitating and looking at Connie "Go" Connie said as Bucky looked at her and nodded before starting to run towards a panel and quickly pressed a button to open the top, he began climbing.

Riley punched Connie in the stomach which caused the younger woman to grunt and let go of Riley as Riley began to try to fly and Connie grabbed Riley's arm

"He didn't do it! You know that! He was brainwashed to kill them." Connie shouted as Riley blasted Connie away and Tony tried to fly but Steve grabbed him by the boot

"It wasn't him!" Steve said as Tony was grounded for the moment. But Tony didn't listen and blasted a couple of restraining items to keep Steve's bounded. But Steve used the shield to break free

Connie had to fend off both Iron-Man and Iron-Maiden. It was getting tougher and tougher until Steve did a black flip, covering Connie and himself with his shield. Connie then climbed up to make sure Bucky managed to get out safe but it wasn't until she saw Tony was aiming at Bucky but Connie leaped down to Tony and crushed the iron hand, but Riley flew towards Connie and smacked her away

"Come on.. Come on" Tony whispered trying to aim towards Bucky but it was off so he opened his helmet and tried shooting, he managed to shoot the big rooftop door.. Slamming it close, causing Bucky to fall to a ledge.

Riley flew up towards Bucky but Bucky saw it coming and grabbed a huge piece of wood and slammed it into her, causing her to yelp and fall to another part of the ledge. But Tony was fast to grab Bucky into a headlock

"Do you even remember them... Our parents?" Tony whispered as Bucky looked forward with dull eyes, remembering "I remember all of them"

Bucky suddenly with Tony pushed himself off the ledge, Riley saw this and tried to catch Tony but Steve grabbed a rope and threw it, causing it to go around Riley's armor neck and caused Riley to fall to the ground. Connie grabbing on to Tony and Bucky and she yanked Bucky away from Tony.. Tony, Connie falling to the bottom as well with Steve jumping down

Bucky had fallen on a ledge and looked at the shield next to him, looking at Connie who laying down.. Steve running towards her and Tony checking if Riley was okay. Riley stood up slowly and looked at Steve and he looked at her with a hurt expression

"This isn't gonna change what happened." He whispered as Connie stood up along with Steve and held her family member's hand

"I don't care... He killed our mothers" Riley whispered before aiming at Steve, Bucky was fast however and landed on Riley before throwing the shield at Tony. Steve caught the shield and ran towards Riley while Connie helped Bucky.

Bucky and Connie worked well to take down Tony, they both moved gracefully with hitting punches and kicks.

Riley took off her helmet and looked at Steve "You lied to me.. You knew about my family and you knew everything was a lie.. But you kept it from me" She whispered and Steve shook his head

"I wanted to protect you, I knew this would hurt you. I just wanted to make sure you were safe" He whispered but Riley looked at him and shook her head

"You weren't protecting me.. You just couldn't accept the fact that your best friend killed the first love of your life's daughter and your current fiancé's parents.. Your best friend's parents and his father who worked with you. You don't want to accept the fact that he ruined our lives" She said before trying to tackle Steve but he punched Riley in the stomach, causing her to gasp and move back. Her eyes widen as her breath had quickened before looking at Steve and blasting him away.

Connie and Bucky were gaining the upper hand until Tony smacked Connie away, Bucky with rage that Tony smacked Connie charged at Tony and slammed him to the wall. His hand grabbing to the Arc, trying to pull it out. but Tony's arc had a reaction and let out a huge pulse of energy. Causing Bucky's metal arm to be blasted off. Tony shot at Bucky but was taken down by Steve. Connie grabbed Steve's shield and Riley looked at Connie in rage before aiming at her, Connie lifting her shield and a huge blast hitting the shield.

* * *

T'Challa was walking slowly, Orchid behind him as T'Challa took off his helmet and placed in Orchid's hand. He looked up at her and she looked at the helmet before looking up at her Fiancé before nodding. They heard a female's voice on Zemo's face before he pressed a button.. Deleting it.

She stood still while T'Challa went closer to Zemo and the King sighed "I almost kill the wrong man.. _We_ almost killed the wrong man." He said turning to Orchid who nodded and frowned.

"Hardly an innocent one." Zemo said quietly as Orchid shook her head "There's always justice.. Justice would come to those who run from it" She said as T'Challa nodded in agreement "This is all you wanted? To see them rip each other apart." He said and Orchid looked back, how she wanted to just run downstairs and stop the fighting downstairs.. How Steve Rogers was fighting his own Fiancée Riley Smith, the worst thing ever. She could never imagine having an actual fight with T'Challa.. They wouldn't be able to live with themselves if one even laid a hand on each other.

"My father lived outside the city. I thought we would be safe there. My son was excited. He could see the Iron Man from the car window. I told my wife, "Don't worry. They are fighting in the city. We're miles from harm." When the dust cleared... and the screaming stopped. It took me two days until I found their bodies. My father... still holding my wife and son in his arms. And the Avengers? They went home. I knew I couldn't kill them. More powerful men than me have tried. But, if I could get them to kill each other... I'm sorry about your father. He seemed a good man. With a dutiful son and a beautiful daughter in law" He said softly as Orchid listened to the story with tears in her eyes as Zemo spoke

"If you two were parents.. You would do the same thing, to protect your children and your other half.. Even if it meant avenging them in the after life" He said softly as T'Challa looked over at Orchid with some tears in his eyes.. His father always said that once T'Challa would be a father.. He would understand the things he did.. But it hit him that one day him and Orchid would have children, for the future of their kingdom.. But it would scare him to be a father due to what happened to his father.. He wouldn't want his children or Orchid alone like what happened to T'Chakka.

"Vengeance has consumed you. It's consuming them." He said blinking a couple of times, his claws retracts as he looked over at Orchid "I'm done letting it consume me" He whispered looking at Orchid who gave him a soft smile

"Tell that to the dead." Zemo said lifting the gun to his chin, ready to shoot himself and Orchid ran for him but T'Challa was faster and the gun went off, the bullet hitting T'Challa's arm which was protected by the suit as he placed Zemo in a choke hold

"The living aren't done with you yet" T'Challa whispered as he looked over at Orchid as he said a couple of words.. Orchid nodding as she began to make her way downstairs.

* * *

Riley blasted Steve in the knee, he was bending down in front of Bucky. Connie literally in front of Bucky, ready to protect him if anything happened.

"He's my friend" Steve said as Riley shook her head "So was Tony.. I was suppose to be your Everything" She whispered as Tony suddenly slammed himself into Steve, Steve trying to block his hits.

Connie stood up, her face bruised up and her hair stained with blood as it became sticky in it. She held her fists up as she shook her head "You will have to literally kill me before you try to kill him"

"You forget that you've been only training for two years.. I've trained my whole life. My family.. Both biologically and adopted were agents and killers. I will take you out with a push of my finger. I've been the one training you"

"You have your family... I'm a Rogers. My grandfather is the original Viper, my great-grandfather is Captain America. I couldn't ask for any better family members and mentors" She whispered as Riley narrowed her eyes "We'll see about that, for all you know.. they could lie to you about anything"

Connie charged at Riley and tackled her to the ground, punching her helmet trying to break it open but Riley shot her away, she looked over and saw Steve had ripped the arc out of his chest, his suit not working anymore as Steve tore his helmet open with his shield and then hands.

Riley felt someone grabbing her ankles and saw it was Bucky, trying to grab her attention away as she was beating Connie up. Riley kicked his face hard with her foot and she felt herself being tackled to the ground by Steve. His eyes angered once he saw Riley hurting Connie

He pinned her to the ground, he was on top of her as he grabbed his shield and started slamming it into Riley's suit. Connie rolling near Bucky as she breathing heavily as she was propping herself up and watched in horror as Steve was hitting Riley with the shield.

The helmet was breaking apart and Steve tore Riley's helmet off, Riley looking at him with such anger in her eyes before looking into Steve with tears in her eyes as Steve gave her a last look before slamming the shield into the arc, destroying it.

Riley was breathing heavily while looking at Steve, tears in her eyes as she bit her lip trying not to let out a sob. Steve returned the look with such sadness in his eyes as he opened his mouth.. But nothing came out.

They never said that a war would tear apart people.. Family would be strong, no matter what. War breaks people, the ones who thought they were doing the right thing and fought for what they believed in.. Until some truths would break them a part.. What Zemo said was true.. An empire that falls within would never be able to fix itself.. What dead is dead.. Forever.

Steve looked at Riley as words couldn't come out of his mouth, he literally felt his heart breaking.. His stomach was sick. It felt like the time he said goodbye to Mary.. It felt like Steve was dying once again by seeing the look on Riley's face.

Steve rolled off of Riley, taking his shield with him. He stumbled towards Connie and moved her hair out of her face and Steve helped Connie up before she brought him into a tight hug. Steve returning the hug.. Throughout it all, Family was forever.. Steve trusted Connie with his life.. Her along with Sarah-Jane were his only living family members left.

Bucky opened his eyes and groaned, his hair was mangled with blood. Connie leaning down and helping Bucky up as he leaned on her with his normal arm, her arm wrapped around his waist keeping him up.

Steve wrapped another arm around Bucky's wait to keep him up as well as the Rogers were helping Bucky out. Tony looking up with pain in his eyes.. Betrayed by Steve and Connie

"That shield doesn't belong to you. You don't deserve it. My father made that shield!" Tony called and Steve and Connie stopped for a moment, Bucky's head hanging low and Connie moving his head to rest on her shoulder as Steve opened his mouth with tears in his eyes as he heard Riley's small voice

"You walk away Steve.. You're walking away from us and everything we stood for.. I wouldn't forgive you and I would hate you for the rest of my life." She whispered as Steve stood still, Connie looking over at Steve as he was silent for a moment.. Looking down before looking at Connie and Bucky and Connie saw the pained look in his eyes.. Steve was a broken man.. The war broke him.

Steve dropped the shield and he began to lead Connie and Bucky away. His heart broke as he heard the sobs of his now ex-Fiancée as Tony crawled towards her to hold her in his arms. Rocking her back and forth as Riley looked at the engagement ring and looking at the shield before sobbing once more.

Her and Steve's relationship would never be the same.. It was broken..

Connie and Steve guided Bucky to the entrance of the HYDRA base. They saw a figure in front of their jet and they froze once they saw it was Orchid, leaning there looking at the trio with a sad look

Steve wasn't ready to fight Orchid.. He knew Connie wouldn't be strong enough to fight since she was beaten down by Riley before.

Orchid looked over at Bucky, Connie and Steve and she went towards them, Steve tense ready to fight but Orchid went towards Bucky and she let Bucky lean on her side, giving Connie a couple of moments to breath and regain her strength.

"T'Challa is taking Zemo back to Ross.." Orchid said as she began guiding the three to the jet and she helped Bucky sit down and she began to the front and typed in something and Connie sat besides Bucky while Steve made his way towards her

"Where are we going..?" He whispered as Orchid closed the door to the jet and she looked over at Bucky and Connie with a small smile before looking at Steve

"We're going home.. My home"

Author's Note:

We're done!

This was tough to write but it was a good one, I enjoyed this story and I hope you did too!

Do you think Steve and Riley's relationship is completely over or is there hope?

Do you think Riley will ever forgive Steve for keeping a secret?

We have one post credit and that's it!

I suggest that you guys read my other stories! They will all be connected in my IW story and Anthea (My GOTG OC) and Steve will have a special bond and she will help him with the guilt of lying to Riley!

Let me know what you thought of the story, any predictions on IW and see you guys in my next story (Thor story) The Sun Sets in Asgard!


	13. Dear Riley

"Are you sure about this?" Steve went up to Bucky as Bucky was sitting on these table looking over at Connie who was speaking with Orchid at the sidelines and he looked over at Steve

"I can't trust my own mind" Bucky said smiling and chuckling at Steve and looked back at Connie who was nodding and frowning at the same time while Orchid was speaking and he frowned a bit but saw Connie's face was returning to normal as she smiled at Orchid as she bowed her head to the Queen of Wakanda

"So until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head, I think going back under is the best thing.. For everybody" Bucky looked relaxed in that moment as he later looked up at Steve

"I'm so sorry about you and Riley.." He started but Steve rested his hand on Bucky's shoulder and shook his head at him

"It's my fault, I should have told her and Tony about what happened.. If I did that earlier maybe I would have saved us all from that huge fight and nothing bad would have happened" Steve whispered but Bucky shook his head

"It wasn't your fault, you did what you had to do.. I just wish things were different" Bucky looked at Connie, wishing that they were back in the 1940s era, where she actually stayed and Bucky came back from the war.. He served for his country because he was suppose to and after he finished the war he was going to go home and start a life.. With Connie.

"I wish things were different too" Steve whispered before he brought Bucky into a hug, Bucky smiled and hugged his best friend in return and he opened his eyes for a moment and saw Connie standing there smiling and waiting for him and Steve broke the hug and looked over at Connie and nodded at Bucky

"I'll look after her for you" Steve vowed, not only because Connie was his great-granddaughter but in the last year became his best friend despite everything that happened, After losing S.J. Connie, Sarah-Jane and him were closer than ever but now that Steve and Connie had to go underground they won't be seeing Sarah-Jane for a while but they wrote a letter to her as well and gave Sarah-Jane a cell-phone too incase she needed anything.

"Thanks Pal" Bucky nodded as Steve nodded and walked off to speak with Orchid who was speaking with one of the main doctors and Connie made her way towards him and she stood there looking at him as she was in between his legs and they looked at each other for a moment before Bucky spoke

"How long are you going to look at me for?" Bucky joked as he smiled at her as Connie raised her hand and rested it on his cheek as he leaned into her touch and she frowned

"I'm looking at you because I don't know when I'll be seeing you next" She whispered at him and it hit him.. The next time she may see him.. It may be in a year or two.. Or in 70 years when she's a old woman

"I can go under the ice with you, Orchid said that she can prep me right now if I would like to" She whispered and Bucky's eyes widen in shock, of course Connie is able to go under because she's a super solider and will be able to handle the ice thanks to her genes.

"She said that she'll wake me up when you're awake" She said thankful for her new friend, Orchid knew that her and T'Challa made a mistake and the couple wanted to do everything they could to make it up to Bucky, even if it meant pulling out another ice chamber from the storage center and prepping Connie to go under the ice.

Bucky looked at her for a second and looked down, all he could think of was that if Connie goes under the ice... They could be together when they're awake and Bucky would not go through everything alone.. They could settle down.. Even if takes over 100 years and it would be T'Challa and Orchid's children or grandchildren that will wake them.. He had only a moment to think before he looked at her and cupped her cheeks and brought her into a kiss.. One that he was so desperate as he was kissing her hungrily like if he stopped.. She would disappear to him.

After a few moments she broke the kiss as she rested her forehead on his and smiled softly at him

"We don't have much time" She teased him

"I just needed a moment" He said to her as he thought for a moment before looking at her with his deep-blue eyes

"Don't go under the ice for me" He said and she opened her mouth to say something but he shook his head at her

"I'm not going to let you drop everything just for me, you lived your life before I came into your life.. You can do it without me" He whispered and she started to tear up and shook her head, thinking of the memories they shared and even the past few days were the best few days even though it was challenging she never gave up on him.. Even in that moment when she found out the fate of her aunt and uncle.. She should have been mad, he murdered them.. But she couldn't.. She knew it wasn't his fault.

"Bucky.."

"James" Bucky corrected her and she gave him a questioning look and Bucky smiled softly at her

"You're allowed to call me James, only you" He said softly as he looked up and closed his eyes and spoke to her

"I'm not going to be selfish and let you drop everything for me, here's what you're going to do Connie Audrey Harris.. You're going to leave Wakanda, stay with Steve and live your life.. You're gonna fall inlove with a man whose normal.. Doesn't have a super power or a stupid metal arm. You're not gonna think about me and be guilty when you're with him, and if Steve approves of him and your mother does too.. You'll be married to him, then you'll have these beautiful children that hopefully look like you and are as smart as you, you're gonna be happy and raise them and if I happen to be back around that time you won't feel bad or anything" He said as he looked at her as she started tearing up and it broke his heart to see her like this but he needed to say it

"I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me" Bucky whispered at her and Connie shook her head at him

"I'm not going to be happy like I was with you, you were my first love" She whispered and Bucky smiled at her

"You made me believe I could love again after my heart got broken the first time" He said honestly as she smiled and leaned into him as she brought him into a hug and he chuckled softly at her

"I wish I had that metal arm, so I could hold you one last time" He said and Connie chuckled at him and shook her head

"I don't care, as long as you're with me" She whispered and he had the biggest smile on his face as he looked over and saw Orchid behind them and she gave them a soft smile

"It's time" Orchid said as Connie moved away from Bucky and helped him off the table as Steve came back and walked with Bucky as the doctors guided Bucky into the chamber and strapped him into the chamber as Connie looked at him

"I'll be one of the first ones to be there when you wake up" Connie said as Bucky grinned at her

"I'll be waiting for that day, Doll" He said as the chamber door closed and Connie rested her hand on the glass and Bucky looked at her and smiled and placed his hand on the glass too and they were being counted down by the doctors.

5.

Bucky and Connie looked at each other and smiled softly at each other and Steve looked on from the back with Orchid

4.

3.

Oh god, how much Bucky was going to miss seeing her face.

2.

This was Connie's chance to tell him how she felt..

"I love you" She mouthed to him as Bucky wasn't shocked at all and smiled a bit at her

"I love you too" He mouthed as he let go of the glass and laid his head down on the pillow of the chamber and looked up and close his eyes as the last second hit and all of a sudden the ice took over.. He only felt the cold for a moment before he was completely frozen once more.

Connie was in tears as she rested her head on the glass for a moment before she started crying and looked at the frozen Bucky and Orchid came up to her and tugged on Connie's arm before Connie hugged Orchid, in that moment Orchid understood her, Orchid would have been crushed too if her soon to be husband would be forced to go under the ice as well.

"I promise I'll update you every moment I can" Orchid vowed as Connie was nodding and Steve came to them and Connie went to Steve and Steve held his crying great-granddaughter

"He'll be back" He said as he felt her nodding and she stopped for a moment and nodded

"He will.." She said as Orchid came up to them and smiled sadly at them and looked down

"I wanted to ask you guys before but I felt like it wasn't the right time, but I would like to know if you two would like to stay for the wedding ceremony" Orchid said as Connie looked at Steve who nodded at Orchid

"It would be an honor your highness" He said as Orchid smiled softly and heard footsteps and saw T'Challa looking over at her and smiling as he was adoring her and she looked over at Connie

"Would you like to come with me and help me put on my dress?" She asked, hoping her new friend would say yes

"Of course, It would mean a lot" Connie said softly as Orchid smiled and took Connie's hand as she literally dragged her new friend out of the room and into the other part of the kingdom.. The main one as T'Challa and Steve looked at each other and nodded before Steve went out to the room and T'Challa following him.

* * *

Tony was fixing his tie on his tuxedo and saw Felix coming inside the room and looked panicked

"Riley is in the hospital" Felix said quickly as Tony looked worried and was ready to run

"What happened to her?"

"She was bleeding a lot, she was in too much pain so I brought her there and they're running tests on her now and she wanted me to tell you that.."

"I need to go be with her" Tony said quickly as he was ready to rush past Felix but Felix blocked his path and shook his head at him

"Riley wants you to focus on Sean's funeral, she knows that Janet and Jasper won't be there and S.J and Alice being dead.. She wanted people to be there for him besides Me, Nat and Rhody and Vision" Felix said and Tony in that moment understood what he meant, Sean's family members were dead.. His adopted family members, only Janet was the only one on earth but she was on the run while Jasper was with Sif in Asgard.. Only five people would be at his funeral.

"She said she'll call you when there's updates" Felix promised before Tony looked down and sighed before moving towards his drawers and grabbing his watch and talking to Friday

"I want every update on her, look into any doctor records if there's anything" Tony ordered as Felix frowned and sat down and Tony noticed the change of mood and sat beside Felix

"Sean was brave until the end, he will be honored today" Tony said placing a hand on Felix's shoulder, Felix just shrugged at him

"S.J and I, we made a promise to protect the younger ones and we did for most of the part.. But when Alice died.. Then S.J dying and we had to carry his body back to the carrier.. Jasper leaving earth to be a god to be with the woman he loves.. Janet is the only last family I have here, and I won't even see her because she's in the damn prison" Felix said frustrated with himself and Tony squeezed the man's shoulder

"I'll let you in on a little secret, General Ross called before and said they were under attack.. Cap and Connie must have broken in and saved the others, Janet is safe" He said as Felix was relaxed a bit and Tony stood up

"Come on, we have to say goodbye to a friend"

* * *

Steve and Connie stood in the back, the wedding took place in a beautiful hall. There were huge glass windows all over the place as the area was covered in beautiful white roses and there were thousands of chairs as it looked like so many people were attending from council members and many wealthy people of Wakanda, to Orchid's former team-mates from her Elite team of fighters. It was truly a wedding that was going to be remembered forever.

Soon the wedding started as Steve and Connie heard the music started playing as they watched as a few members of Orchid's former team-mates and T'Challa's friends were groomsmen and brides' maids started walking down the beautiful white carpet as a few guests had baskets full of white petals as the guests were allowed to throw the petals at the carpet as a few guests started throwing petals and Steve watched as a few children were coming down as Connie chuckled as one of the girls started throwing flowers into the air but was soon shooed towards the front.

Connie looked over and saw Steve's face expression but she knew deep inside he wanted this. He wanted to be planning a wedding with Riley and also experience this but after everything that happened even Connie wasn't sure if Steve and Riley could ever have a good relationship again after Steve's betrayal.

They looked over at the front and saw T'Challa looking on nervously as he was fixing his bowtie. His best-man's hand was on his shoulder for support as the young king gave a smile of thanks. Steve chuckled as Connie bumped into him as she was clearly excited to see what was happening.

Okoye, one of Orchid's former team-mates and her cousin walked down the aisle.. She gave Connie a look as if telling her to calm down. Connie stopped and stood perfectly still and Steve looked down and chuckled at her "This is your first wedding?"

"Oh please Rogers.. I've been to plenty of weddings.. It's not everyday that you get invited to a Royal Wedding and befriend a King and Queen" She said as Steve chuckled and nodded in agreement before Connie spoke

"Since we're on the run.. Us, Sam and Nat.. I've been thinking that maybe I should change my last name from Harris to.. Rogers" She whispered and Steve looked at her with wide eyes "Really?!"

Connie nodded "Harris would be my middle name instead of Audrey, but I want to embrace being a Rogers.. You guys are my family and plus my mother said it was okay.. She was thinking of changing her name to Rogers.. Harris was my father's last name.. My mother accepted his death and is ready to move on and I do love my father.. But I'm also a Rogers at heart" She whispered and Steve wrapped an around her shoulder and brought her close to him

"This is why you're my favorite great-granddaughter" He said as Connie laughed softly "I'm your only one"

"Good.. Let's keep it that way" He muttered and they both stopped dead once they saw Orchid was ready to walk down the aisle.

Her gown had a long train, it was white of course but had tribal marks on them, she was of course holding Orchids. Her mother was walking her down the aisle. She looked up at T'Challa with a bright smile and T'Challa had tears coming down his eyes as he smiled back just as bright.

* * *

Riley was laying in the hospital bed, she was in pain. Tears in her eyes as she began crying after what the nurses told her and she was shaking a bit until she heard footsteps and heard Tony's voice as he ran towards her

"Riley? Riley are you okay?" He whispered as he took a seat beside her and he grabbed on to her hand and she tighten her grip on his hand

"I'm in pain.. It hurts too much" She whispered and Tony looked confused for a moment "The armor should have protected you enough.. I don't get it" He whispered as Riley turned towards him and had tears in her eyes as she shook her head

"Tony..There's something I didn't tell you.. I didn't tell Steve either. I only trusted Emily because she had experience in this.. Scott has a daughter" She whispered as Tony felt his stomach dropped as Riley spoke

"I was three months pregnant.. I don't know why I didn't show at all, but I didn't want to tell Steve because I knew he would have dropped everything for the baby and I knew he wanted to fight for Bucky.. I told Emily to not tell anyone and not even Steve.. I knew if I told Connie or Wanda, they would flip.. I trusted Emily and I know she won't tell another soul for as long as she lives"

"I'm so sorry" Tony whispered softly as he squeezed her hand "You should have told us that you were having the baby.. We would have all worked it out"

"I was stupid" Riley admitted as she looked up into the ceiling "I didn't know until last month and I was trying to hint it to Steve and then everything broke out" She said as Tony kissed her forehead

"I wish I found out the gender.. But I had a strong feeling that maybe it might have been.. A girl?" She whispered and Tony stroked her hair and smiled softly "I could see you with a baby girl"

"I feel like she would look like Steve.. With the blond hair and blue eyes but would have my personality and want to kick any butt that messed with her.. I already loved this baby with everything and I lost her in just a matter of moments" She whispered as Tony looked down

"Steve sent us letters.. I brought yours with me today.. Sean's funeral is over and we're going to bury him tonight.. Felix walked out completely after.. We don't know where he is" He said as Riley frowned and looked down. Tony gave her the letter

"When you're ready to come home.. Just call me"

Tony kissed her head and walked out, Riley looked at him leaving before opening the letter and saw there was small box and she opened it to find a flip phone

 _'Riley,_

 _I've tried to write this letter a million times now.. I keep throwing them away cause all I want to do is punch a wall. I know you're back at the compound now, probably wandering around those long hallways. It breaks my heart and I'm so sorry I lied to you, I should have told you from the moment I knew. I guess I was being selfish.. I lost everyone in my old life and once I found out Bucky came back.. He did everything for me when I was a teenager and he was my best friend. I knew keeping those two secrets was bad.. I was trying to protect you, but I think I was trying to deny everything as well. They say that once things are broken they can be fixed.. Maybe some things aren't worth fixing either? I know I've hurt you enough to last a lifetime and I never meant to break your heart.. I hope that one day, you can look at me with love and happiness that you did before. I'm sorry I've hurt you and I hope one day that maybe.. We can fix what I broke_

 _I've left you with this phone.. It has my number in it.. You know that if anytime you need me.. If you ever want to even talk.. I'll always be there._

 _I love you,_

 _Steve'_

Felix came in with a couple of duffle bags and he looked at Riley reading the letter and stopped and leaned on the doorway as Riley looked up

"You got everything?" She whispered and Felix looked around "No one came?"

"Tony came by.. I'm pretty sure the others will come by once Sean is buried" She said as Felix came towards her and sat in the seat

"I booked the flights to Russia, are you sure you wanna go?" He asked as Riley nodded "I don't wanna know my father's past.. I already know my grandfather is the Red Skull.. I don't want to know them.. But my mother, she loved me from the start and I knew she would want me to see them.. Find the long lost family and maybe find out more about her.. I want to do this" She said as Felix nodded and Riley took out needles and stuff and Felix sighed

"Maybe it would be a good idea to tell Tony?"

"I did.. Before I came to the hospital, I told him I wanted to find them and he just told me that he would get me when I'm ready to come home.. I want to spend a year there at least and then come back to Tony"

"Alright.. We gotta leave soon" He said as Riley grabbed his hand and squeezed it "Thank you so much Felix.. You don't have to do this" She said and Felix smiled softly

"The only family I have left is Janet in prison and Jasper is in Asgard with Sif.. I have no one left" He whispered and Riley looked at him with soft eyes "You have me"

Author's Note:

We are done with this story!

So Riley was expecting a baby but she lost it.. I wanted Steve to know that he was going to be a father but thinking of it.. I think Steve would lose it mentally. He literally fought his fiancé that was expecting and his older son S.J is dead, I think that would completely break him. I think Riley keeping it a secret was best and maybe even one day.. She would tell Steve.

So Okoye and Orchid are also related! Their fathers were brothers and of course her mother is the sister of Black Bolt, Orchid is cousins with Anthea (My GOTG OC) and we will see them reunite!

So the next story is Thor, and currently my Doctor Strange story is being written so of course enjoy those stories and of course tell me what you think of the Black Panther movie when it comes out and feel free to talk to me!


End file.
